Eyes on Cloud
by Mimi Blossoms Aeris 15
Summary: Cloud finds himself a new rival to hate and a new girl to love. AerisCloud. AU. In Progress. chapter 1617 up!
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Eyes on Cloud

By [**Aeris_15**][1]****

Chapter 1

Cloud Strife opened his glowing Mako eyes, and stared out the window. He had stayed all night training with Zangan in order to partake in the SeeD field exam. It didn't go that well, though. Just thinking about what happened yesterday gave him a huge headache.

He sat up on his bed and thought for a while. Then he heard the bell ringing, indicating that breakfast is now being served in the cafeteria. Cloud didn't make any motion to leave. He decided to stay in his dorm for a while.

"Yo Cloud! You ready to eat or what?"

Cloud looked up and found his best friend, Zack. Zack stood by the door with a mischievous smile forming across his face. He has jet-black hair and same blue eyes. He and Cloud are a carbon copy of each other.

"Come on now, man! It's the beginning of the year, damn it!" Zack exclaimed. "Cheer up, hey? I know you're still thinking about your training with Zangan yesterday, but don't worry about that too much."

Cloud got up from his bed. "I'll meet you in the caf. I'm gonna go change."

"Sure, man!" Zack replied. He turned towards the door, but stopped short and turned back at Cloud. "Hey, and put a little smile on your face a little, okay? I hate seeing my sorta-twin looking down."

* * *

After meeting Zack in the cafeteria, Cloud silently made his way to his English class. It was long walk to the classrooms. Balamb High School is one huge school. He still looked a little sad when he entered the classroom. Opening the door to Ms. Trepe's classroom, Cloud was greeted by his childhood friend, Tifa Lockheart.

"Hi Cloud, wanna sit together?" Tifa asked, smiling at him. She wore her chestnut-colored hair down, and her ruby eyes were shining as she looked at him.

Cloud shrugged and sat next to the empty seat next to Tifa. "Whatever..." 

Tifa observed Cloud's expression. He just sat there with his eyes staring out into space. "Let me guess... The training didn't go very well, did it?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Cloud replied coldly.

"Oh, so you're just gonna keep everything to yourself? Is that what you're saying?" she said, looking a little hurt.

He nodded. "It's none of your business anyway."

Tifa looked taken aback. She was about to say something when Ms. Trepe entered the classroom.

"Good morning everyone," Ms. Trepe greeted. "Since there is a field exam that most of you guys are taking, I will give this time for you all to study. If you failed the last test, you must remain in the study hall. Dismiss."

Everyone got up on their seats and left the classroom. Tifa rose to her feet and looked at Cloud. "Cloud, if you want to talk about it, you know I'm here..."

Cloud avoided her gaze and remained sitting there without a word. Tifa made a fist. She was about to protest, but she decided not to. She stormed away from the classroom, leaving Cloud sitting on his desk.

__

She always wants me to tell everything I feel...

   [1]: mailto:aeris_15@yahoo.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Eyes on Cloud

By [**Aeris_15**][1]****

Chapter 2

"You're studying for the field exam?" Ms. Trepe asked as she approached her favorite student.

"No..." Cloud answered in a low voice.

She looked at Cloud's papers that were lying on his desk. "Well, it looks like you know very well how to use materia."

"Instructor, would you mind? I'm trying to concentrate!" Cloud said to her, looking a little annoyed.

"It's my job as a teacher to tutor you, Cloud Strife," Ms. Trepe replied.

Cloud looked away, thinking about the training. "Whatever." He said. He then slowly got up to his feet and walked away. Before he could leave, however, Ms. Trepe stopped him by saying, "Goodluck, Cloud. Remember to study real hard."

__

Damn you. You don't have to remind me!

He walked from his class cursing silently beneath his breath.

"OH NO! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!" he hear someone yelling.

Cloud stopped walking and was suddenly bumped into someone. _CRAP! _He shook his head, and turned to see a girl with short brown hair. He didn't say anything but gave the girl a glare.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there!" 

Cloud frowned at the girl. "You new here or something?" he asked.

The girl nodded. "Yes! I just transferred from Trabia High with my two other friends. I'm a freshman here... My girlfriend is a sophomore, and my girlfriend's brother is a senior."

__

Does she have to talk too much? Cloud thought.

"Look, miss, I'm in a hurry, so if you excuse me..." he interrupted.

"Mind if you tour me around?"

__

Yes, actually I DO mind...

"No,"

__

Idiot! That wasn't what I was supposed to say.

"Yes, actually, I mind. I'm kind of in a hurry," Cloud stated.

But the girl grabbed hold of Cloud's arm. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."

"What the hell are you doing?" Cloud asked, looking annoyed.

"Oh come on, spike! You said you don't mind!"

Cloud pulled away from the girl's grasps. "Just don't get too close."

The girl looked at him in disappointment and rolled her eyes at him. "Fine! If you want me to go slowly, then I'll do it for you."

"Good, we'll take the elevator and I'll show you the directory on the first floor," he explained.

The girl said nothing and silently followed Cloud. They took the elevator and arrived at the first floor of the building. Cloud then explained to the girl everything there is to know about Balamb High School--the infirmary, the cafeteria, the parking lot, dormitory, library, training area, and even the quad.

"Wow, are you in the dorms too?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," Cloud replied.

"So am I!" the girl exclaimed in excitement. "Hey, you're taking the field exam too, right?"

Cloud was about to answer her question, but she interrupted. "Goodluck to both of us, huh? Bye!"

He watched the girl leave, and thought to himself. _Man, that was one annoying kid._

"Cloud!" somebody called out behind him.

He turned to look and saw Vincent Valentine. Vincent walked up to him, his long raven hair flying behind him.

"Vincent? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to stay in the study hall?"

"I know," Vincent replied. "But I came here to deliver you a message, Cloud."

"What message?" he asked with a confused look in his eyes.

"Instructor Trepe and Zangan wanted you to meet them in the training area," Vincent explained.

"Training area? What for?" he asked.

"Why don't you go and see for yourself?"

* * *

Tifa Lockheart sat on her chair quietly, thinking about her conversation with Cloud earlier. She told herself that he didn't mean to say all those things to her. But then again, maybe he did. Maybe he really didn't want her barging in to his own private life. She knew that Cloud was always so cold and he had always kept all his problems to himself. But doesn't he understand that she cared too? She just doesn't care; but she actually lik...

"Hi Tifa,"

Tifa looked up only to find Cid Highwind. She sighed in disappointment when she realized who it was. Cid was the captain of the football team and at the same time--the most popular athlete in the school. She gave him a weary smile as he sat down across from her. Cid quickly took a huge bite from his hotdog.

"The hotdogs sure sell out fast," Tifa said. She watched at the endless lineup for the hotdogs.

Cid nodded and took a little sip from his drink. "Yeah, I know."

"So how was football practice?" Tifa asked.

"&$!%! It was cancelled because of that fuckin' field exam!" Cid exclaimed.

Tifa chuckled. "You must be really disappointed..."

"Disappointed!? Shit! No way! I'm pissed! Field exam my ass!!" 

Tifa rose to her feet when she saw Elena, looking at her direction. She was with her snobby sister, Scarlet. "I gotta go..."

"What's wrong?" Cid asked her.

"Nothing. Bye!"

Tifa then left without giving Cid a chance to say something.

* * *

"Were you spying on me or what?!" Tifa yelled angrily as she approached Elena and Scarlet.

Elena shook her head. "No, I wasn't! You've got no right of accusing me!"

"Then why don't you leave me alone?" Tifa said. "If you think there's something going on between me and your brother, Cid, you got that wrong! You blondes are just soo....."

"So you're saying that brunettes are better?" Scarlet came to her sister's rescue.

"Who cares who's better or not? What matters is the fact that your little sister spied on me!" Tifa shot back.

She quickly stormed away from them. The Highwind sisters--Elena and Scarlet, had always been there to spy on Tifa whenever she was with a guy. They were the gossip in the whole school. She knew right away that in a minute everyone in the school would know that she and Cid ate together in the cafeteria at lunch. Even Cloud would know. Even Cloud Strife. _As if he would care anyway! _Tifa thought to herself. She knew that Cloud was already used to all the gossips that the Highwind sisters say.

Tifa then found herself in the Quad area. She didn't stop walking, but she slowly made her way down the long stairs. Maybe it was about time to move on, and forget about Cloud. She had been crushing on him since they were little.

Once she made her way down the stairs, she saw a girl that she had never seen before. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. And she was talking to Vincent Valentine.

"Hey Vincent!" Tifa called out, waving at him.

Vincent turned to look at her, and timidly smiled. "Oh... Hi Tifa... we were just planning out our School festival,"

Tifa walked towards their direction. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"R-really? You'd help out?" Vincent stammered. _Oh man, is this for real? The most popular girl in the school willing to help me? Tifa? Tifa Lockhear? I must be dreaming!_

"You okay, Vincent?" Tifa asked, breaking him from his reverie.  
"Y-yeah! N-no problem!"

She smiled and eyed the girl with short brown hair. "Is this your girlfriend, Vincent?" Tifa asked indicating at the girl.

The two of them both blushed at the same time.

"No! No! No way! We're just... friends! We just met! It's nothing!" Vincent answered quickly.

The girl seemed to frown at Vincent's reply.

"Well, my name is Yuffie Kisaragi..." the girl stepped forward to introduce herself to Tifa. "Nice to meet you--"

"I'm Tifa Lockheart," Tifa said as they both shook each other's hands. "So are you new here? I've never seen you here before."

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah! I just transferred from Trabia High School. Vincent and I are organizing the school festival. We're thinking about having a ballroom dance or something."

"Ballroom dancing?" Tifa echoed.

"Yeah, dancing," Yuffie said. "I used to have a band when I was in Trabia. My best friend, Selphie ran the whole thing."

"Wow, that must've been really fun,"

"It was," Yuffie agreed. "I missed them so much, but it's okay now, because I met a lot of people here on my first day. The people here are very friendly. And plus, I brought along a friend of mine from Trabia too. She's a sophomore, though."

"Oh," Tifa said. "Are you a freshman too?"

She nodded. "Yeah..."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen and you are?"

"I'm fifteen too," Tifa replied.

Suddenly, Vincent cleared his throat, which stopped their conversation.

"I'm sorry my ladies, but our schedule is already running late. I have a field exam to do in an hour..." Vincent reminded them.

Yuffie turned to Tifa. "Hey, do you wanna join our band, Tifa? You can be the lead singer if you want!"

Tifa hesitated. But Yuffie gave her a pleading gaze, and Tifa gave up. "Sure, okay. I'll do my best!"

"Thanks, Tifa!" 

   [1]: mailto:aeris_15@yahoo.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Eyes on Cloud

By [**Aeris_15**][1]****

Chapter 3

"Welcome to the training area, Cloud." Zangan greeted as Cloud entered the training ground. The training area looked sort of like a forest of some kind. It reminded Cloud of one of those forests he had seen when he visited the Gongaga Village. Even though the training ground is part of the school, there are actually real monsters roaming around the area.

Cloud looked at Zangan. 

"Where is Instructor Trepe?" he asked.

"She'll be here soon,"

Cloud unsheathed his sword and placed it down on the ground. 

"We want you to train with Zack," Zangan stated.

"What?! With Zack?"

"Hi Cloud," 

Cloud turned to look and saw Zack walking along with Instructor Trepe. Zack also held the same sword as Cloud's.

"Since you two always hang out together, I figured that it would be best if we know if you've got the guts to actually hurt your own friend. That's what being a SeeD is all about. Being to fight someone without judging who you are killing," Quistis Trepe said to them.

Cloud got up and also held his buster sword in his hands. "Okay, if I have to spar with Zack, then I'll do it to become a SeeD."

"Good... good, now let's begin the real action," Zangan said. "Fight!"

* * *

Everyone eyed him as he walked the aisle. He walked with dignity and power in him, and every girl in high school gave him a look of interest. He had long shining silver hair that he wore down. His green eyes glowed strangely but beautifully. He wore a long black cape. Beside him, a girl with long mahogany hair kept him company. Her hair was braided with a pink ribbon, and there was a white orb attached to it. She also has the same green eyes, but her eyes glowed even more powerful but with serenity. She was wearing a pink dress with a red jacket that covered the top.

"Why does everyone keep staring?" the girl asked as she clutched onto the guy's arm.

"Think nothing of them," the boy replied. "They're just jealous because I'm with you."

They finally approached the girl's dormitory, and the girl sighed in relief. "Finally here... I was so tired of walking. This high school is so much bigger than Trabia." She then turned to look at the boy. "Thanks for walking me, big bro. Hope you find your dorm in no time."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she left him alone.

* * *

"You okay, Cloud?" Zack asked as he offered his hand.

Cloud accepted Zack's hand and helped him up.

"Okay, enough training. I think you all had enough." Zangan said. "Instructor Trepe, please assist them."

Instructor Trepe nodded and watched Zangan disappeared.

"You both are going strong," Instructor Trepe told them. "Zack, your physical attacks are good, but you need to improve your magic skills. Cloud, your physical attacks are okay; it needs more improvement. However, your materia skills are pretty solid. Hmm... well, that's all for the training. You may have your free time now. You can either take the field exam now or tomorrow. Dismiss."

She left them alone for now. 

"So Cloud, what are thinking of doing for your free time?" Zack asked as he placed his sword across his back.

"I don't know," Cloud answered. "I think I'll just go back to my room."

"Very well, if you ever get bored, I'll be at the soccer field," Zack told him and left.

   [1]: mailto:aeris_15@yahoo.com



	4. Default Chapter Title

****

Eyes on Cloud

By [**Aeris_15**][1]****

Chapter 4

"Cloud! Open the door!" Tifa's voice shouted as she knocked on Cloud's door.

Cloud opened his eyes and sat up on his bed. He slowly got up and opened the door. Tifa let herself in and glared Cloud a glare.

"Cloud! Come on! Get off that lazy ass of yours!" Tifa scolded.

"What's the matter?" Cloud asked.

"Come on, I want you to meet a new friend," Tifa told him.

The two of them headed to the quad to meet Tifa's new-found friend. _Great, another introduction... I hate introductions... _Cloud thought to himself.

They finally got to the quad, and Cloud's eyes widened when he saw who the girl was. It was the annoying kid who had tried to make a move on him. Cloud turned to leave, but Tifa grabbed his arm.

"Wait Cloud! We just got here!" Tifa exclaimed.

"I know, but... can't the introduction wait?" Cloud replied.

"Oh come on! Now is the right time!"

Tifa pushed Cloud towards the girl. The girl was just as surprised as Cloud was. Her jaw dropped and looked at him.

"YOU! It's you!" the girl exclaimed.

"You've met before?" Tifa asked.

"Uh, hi..." Cloud muttered.

"So you're name is Cloud, right?" Yuffie said. "And my name is Yuffie. Nice to know your name. Tifa told me that you're a sophomore."

__

Whatever...

"So, Tifa, just what are you doing here?" Cloud asked.

"Um, I joined the quad committee with Yuffie," Tifa sheepishly answered.

"Oh, that's it? Then have fun," Cloud then started to walk away.

"Cloud wait!" Tifa called out.

He stopped and sighed. "Now what?"

"Don't you have any ideas for the quad committee?" Tifa asked, almost pleading.

"No, I don't," Cloud didn't say anything more, and just walked away.

__

I guess he didn't want to join then, Tifa thought sadly.

* * *

Cloud quietly walked outside and found the air a bit refreshing. He really had been locking himself inside his room. He then remembered what Zack had told him earlier. 

He headed down the soccer field without hesitating. He tried to find Zack, but he couldn't. He sat on the bleachers and stared into outer space, thinking of nothing in particular. 

He thought about Tifa. Perhaps he had been awfully harsh around her lately. But he couldn't help but find her rather annoying. 

"Excuse me..." a soft feminine voice spoke to him.

Cloud turned around and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in Balamb High School. She had long mahogany hair that was braided, and she also wore a cute pink dress that showed off her figure. Cloud was speechless and at the same time he was stunned to see the girl's glowing green eyes eyeing his own blue glowing eyes. And here he thought he was alone. How long has she been there?

"I'm sorry, but I think you dropped your materia..." the girl told him, pointing at the green orb that was next to his feet.

"W-where..." Cloud stood up and accidentally stepped on the orb. It came rolling down, and Cloud landed on his butt. He heard the girl gasped.

She quickly came up to him and examined him carefully. "Oh no, are you okay?"

"Ugh... that hurt..." Cloud turned bright red in embarrassment.

The girl laughed. "You should watch your step more often..."

She took the materia and took Cloud's hand. She then put the materia on his palm. "There you are."

Cloud could still feel his face reddening. He slowly got up, and the girl followed his example. "So you must be that new mysterious beautiful girl everyone was talking about."

The girl looked a bit surprised. "Everyone was talking about... me?" This time it was her turn to blush. "A-are you sure?"

He nodded. "Who else would it be?" _It's obviously not Yuffie. _"I mean, I've never seen you before. You're new, right?"

She nodded. "Yes. My name is Aeris Gainsborough."

"I'm Cloud Strife. Please to meet you, Aeris..." 

Aeris offered her hand and Cloud accepted it. As their fingers touched, Cloud felt something strange. He quickly pulled away from her grasps.

"I'm in a hurry anyway," Aeris said, as if sensing Cloud's mood. "I have to go and meet my brother."

"Oh... okay..." Cloud reluctantly answered. _Can't she stay longer?_

Aeris smiled at him warmly. "Bye Cloud!"

He watched her as she ran quickly back inside the building.

__

Bye Aeris. You're so cute when you run...

   [1]: mailto:aeris_15@yahoo.com



	5. Default Chapter Title

****

Eyes on Cloud

By [**Aeris_15**][1]****

Chapter 5

One week later, Cloud stayed in his dorm all night, thinking about his meeting with Aeris. He couldn't even get her out of his head. He had never seen her at all since. _Damn it! What's the matter with me? I'm acting like a lovesick pup!_ He began to pace back and forth. _Aeris... Aeris... Aeris Gainsborough... You're so pretty. Your smile, your face, your touch, your eyes--everything about you is so perfect... Aeris. Aeris. Aeris._

"Earth to Cloud!" 

Cloud looked up startled. There Zack stood by the doorway, looking at him suspiciously. 

"Zack!" Cloud exclaimed as if surprised to see him there. "Yeah, I was listening... I was just..."

"No you weren't," Zack implied. "You didn't even hear me coming in."

"Okay, fine you win! What were you saying anyway?" Cloud asked.

Zack smiled and shook his head. He wasn't about to let Cloud get off the loose. "So, who's the girl?" 

"Wha... what are you talking about?" Cloud asked in surprised, but it was obvious that he was turning scarlet red.

Zack chuckled, and crossed his arms over his chest. He studied his best friend's expression with a smile. "What is she like? Is she really pretty?"

"More than that, Zack," Cloud replied. "She's beautiful!"

"Really? And her name is?"

There was suddenly a knock on the door before Cloud could answer. 

"Who is it?" Cloud called out.

"It's Vincent!"

Cloud opened the door to find Vincent, wearing the school uniform. 

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked.

"There's some trouble in the cafeteria," Vincent replied. "I thought I should let you know."

Cloud and Zack looked at each other, and they both nodded their heads.

"Come on! Let's hurry!" Cloud said, grabbing his sword.

* * *

Cloud, Zack, and Vincent quickly arrived at the cafeteria. There were a lot of students inside lining up for the hot dogs. And at the same time, there were lots of crowds gathering around the lunch area.

"What the hell is going on?" Cloud asked.

"I knew you'd show up eventually!" 

Cloud, Zack, and Vincent turned around and saw Reno. Reno was a rank A SeeD. Other than that, he was also very conceited and a jerk who violates curfew.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked again.

"Don't you know anything?"

"Just spit it out!" Zack ordered sharply.

Reno pointed towards the crowd. Cloud, Zack, and Vincent didn't hesitate to run towards the growing crowd.

"Okay! What's with all the ruckus around here?" Cloud called out to them.

He found Tifa, Cid, and Yuffie with all their weapons in hand. 

"Tifa! What the hell is happening here?" Cloud yelled at her.

Tifa lowered her fists. "It's okay, Cloud. Somebody just stole our materia."

Yuffie put her sherukin down as well. "The thief is standing behind you."

Cloud frowned and turned to look, only to find Reno and Rude.

"What the fuck! You DID steal their materia, did you?" Cloud accused.

Reno stepped forward. "If you think that I'm willing to steal their pathetic materia, give me a break!"

"PATHETIC! How dare you insult Leviathan! That's the most treasured materia in Wutai!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Yuffie, didn't you tell me that Leviathan is the only materia in Wutai?" Tifa whispered to her.

"Er.. uh, yeah, but.." she looked at Reno. "But that materia is mine! And that's what matters!"

"Okay, let me clean up this mess..." Cloud said. He took his green orb and quickly cast Bolt on Reno.

Reno dropped to his knees and cried out in pain. "Sephiroth! Come!"

There was a long pause, and then he finally appeared. Everyone's eyes were on him. He walked calmly towards them. His long silver hair glowed the same way his green eyes glowed.

"You called upon me, Reno?" Sephiroth asked.

Reno nodded.

"What seems to be the problem?" 

Reno pointed toward Cloud, Zack, and Vincent. "Those three... for messing around with me."

"Who the hell are you?" Zack asked.

"My name is the great Sephiroth of Trabia High School. I am a SeeD."

Cloud chuckled. "Who cares if you were a SeeD?"

Sephiroth took out his Masamune sword. "I shall punish you for hurting my friends!"

"Wait a damn minute here! First of all, it was your friend that caused all the trouble!" Zack explained.

"Shut up! I don't listen to my friend's enemies. I shall get rid of you three!"

"You wanna fight us?" Zack asked.

"You scared?" Sephiroth challenged.

Zack took out his buster sword with confidence. "No way."

Vincent and Cloud then got their weapons ready as well. Before they could begin, however, Instructor Trepe and Zangan showed up.

"Enough everyone!" Instructor Trepe shouted on the top of her lungs.

Everyone left the cafeteria except for Sephiroth, Cloud, Zack, Reno, Rude, Vincent, Tifa, Yuffie, and Cid. Ms. Quistis Trepe looked at them in disappointment.

"All of you... to the principal's office now!"

   [1]: mailto:aeris_15@yahoo.com



	6. Default Chapter Title

****

Eyes on Cloud

By [**Aeris_15**][1]****

Chapter 6

"Come in, Cloud," the Headmaster said to him.

The room was brightly-lit as Cloud stared upon the ceiling. There was a skylight and the sun shone down before him. Cloud sat on a chair across from the principal. He was tall with dark muscular-body. He turned around and scowled at the young student.

"I spoke with your other friends," Headmaster Barret Wallace told him.

"And?" Cloud answered. It was obvious that he wasn't willing to cooperate with him. 

The headmaster reached for a folder, and quickly looked through the papers. "Hmm... not bad... but, needs improvement yes. That's right."

"You talking to yourself?" Cloud asked him in a sarcastic tone.

Headmaster Wallace smiled at Cloud, ignoring his question. "As a punishment, you will be washing all the windows."

Cloud rose to his feet. "Clean the fuckin' windows?! Is that all you wanted to tell me!?"

"You may leave now," Wallace told him. "You should start cleaning the windows and shit right now." 

__

DAMN... 

* * *

Cloud slowly walked outside the building. He held a bucket of water and some soap. He dragged them along behind him. _Damn you, Sephiroth... I hate you._ He silently strolled off toward the wall of Balamb High School. Leaning against the wall, he dropped the bucket of water and soap.

__

Curse that Sephiroth for making me a slave. I shouldn't be doing this! I should be in class! That fuckin' Sephiroth is making me miss my classes.

He sighed and put his hands in his pocket. There was only one person that could make him forget about his anger with Sephiroth. That sweet sweet girl. Aeris Gainsborough. 

__

"Hi Cloud,"

"A-Aeris?"

Aeris smiled at him as she walked up to him. "So we meet again..."

Cloud didn't say anything but he just stood there, admiring her beauty.

"So what are you doing here?"

****

What am I doing here? Cloud looked around and found himself in a field of flowers. What was he doing here anyway? "Well, uh, you know, I was just picking some flowers for a girl..."

"Oh," Aeris replied. "Um, you should've asked me first. This is my flower field, you know."

"Huh?" Cloud looked stunned. "Um, o-of course! I'm sorry."

Cloud took the flower that he had picked out earlier and handed it over to Aeris. "Here, you can keep it."

Aeris giggled but she accepted the flower. "Thank you, Cloud." She then turned to leave but...

"Aeris, wait!" Cloud called.

She turned around, looking at him expectantly.

****

Go on! Ask her out! Damn it! 

Cloud stepped forward. "Um, I was just wondering if... um, you...y-you..." **SHIT! I'm speechless! What the hell's matter with me?! **"Aeris, I..."

"Hey Cloud? Cloud? Cloud, are you okay?"

Cloud blinked and found Tifa, looking at him in concern. He looked around and found that he was still leaning against the wall outside. Looking down, he found the bucket of water beside his feet. He was back into reality. He sighed in disappointment as he looked at Tifa, knowing that it wasn't Aeris.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked in a harsh tone.

Tifa lowered her gaze timidly. "I'm really sorry..."

Cloud looked at her. _Now what?_ "What's the matter?" He didn't like the tone in her voice.

"You know..." Tifa replied in a quiet tone. "I'm really sorry about what happened in the cafeteria..."

Cloud studied her features. She looked sincere enough. But Cloud only shrugged, and grabbed a towel soaked with water and soap. He began wiping the windows.

"Look, if I can help, I'd be glad to..." Tifa's voice trailed off when Cloud interrupted her.

"No, I don't need any help. Just leave me alone, okay?"

Tifa opened her mouth, but she was cut off by Cloud.

"Go on, you're missing your class,"

Tifa sighed, annoyed by his behavior. "F-fine! See if I care anyway!"

She then strolled off angrily away from him. Cloud stopped and looked at the direction to where she had disappeared.

"Tifa..." he whispered.

   [1]: mailto:aeris_15@yahoo.com



	7. Default Chapter Title

****

Eyes on Cloud

By [**Aeris_15**][1]****

Chapter 7

"Tifa!"

Tifa turned to see Vincent running up to her. She smiled but she continued to walk.

"Tifa, where are you going? Don't you have class?" Vincent asked her as he walked beside her.

"Can't you see that I'm skipping? Leave me alone, Vince!" Tifa cried as she ran towards the dormitory area. She really didn't feel like talking to anybody right now since Cloud had ditched her.

Vincent looked confused. "Hey, wait! Tifa!"

She ignored him and continued running, but Vincent was a fast-runner and quickly caught Tifa. Tifa panted and stopped running.

"Why are you following me?" Tifa gasped.

"I'm worried about you," Vincent answered. It was the truth. It was a simple answer, but that was the way he feels.

Tifa looked at him for a long moment, and smiled a little. "At least you care... unlike... unlike... him."

"You mean Cloud?"

Tifa hesitated, staring upon Vincent's dark eyes. Then she quickly turned away, blushing. "N-no! That wasn't what I meant to say... I meant to say that... Ugh! Never mind!"

She turned to leave, but Vincent grabbed hold of her arm. "Wait! Don't you wanna talk about this?"

"J-just let go of my arm! You're hurting me!" Tifa cried.

Vincent quickly let go. "I-I'm sorry..."

Tifa looked away from him. "Why do you wanna know anyway?"

"Like I said before, I'm worried," he replied.

Tifa giggled. "Thanks for your concern... I feel a lot better now."

Vincent smiled sheepishly. "I-I'm glad you're okay..."

The two then started to walk. At first there was a long moment of silence. The two walked down the aisle quietly. Not a word to be spoken. Tifa did feel a little better though. She felt that at least somebody cared for her feelings. She still didn't know how she could put up with her jerky childhood friend. Vincent was here anyway. She didn't know what else she could say so she didn't say a word. Finally, Vincent decided to break the silence.

"So, what's up with the school festival?" Vincent asked.

"It's going great! We already got nine members that signed up," Tifa replied. "I'm really excited about it."

"Did you come up with any ideas?" 

Tifa nodded her head. "We're thinking about having a ballroom dance next week."

"Ballroom dancing? That's great! Do you dance?" Vincent asked her. There was a hint of excitement in his voice.

She giggled. "Yeah, a little..."

"That sure sounds like fun," he stated silently.

"It was actually Yuffie's idea," Tifa told him.

Before Vincent could say something more, the bell rang. They both watched as the elevator filed up with a bunch of students.

"Thank goodness it's after school..." Tifa whispered under her breath.

She and Vincent watched the students walking down the aisle as well. They both stood in the corner, watching the people go by. As Tifa saw the students, she caught Elena's eyes on the other side of the hallway. Tifa gave her a long scowl.

"Tifa? Something wrong?" Vincent asked, noticing her expression.

Tifa made a fist. "Ugh! I'm gonna kill someone!"

Once again, Elena was there to spread her 'dumb' rumors about her and Vincent.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked again. He then looked at Tifa's direction to where she was looking at. Elena caught Vincent's eyes and she quickly disappeared into the huge crowd.

"That BITCH!" Tifa exclaimed.

"What's up with Elena?"

Tifa looked away from Vincent. "She's just... ugh! I hate her so much!" she looked back at him, and Vincent noticed that her face was all red from blushing. "I gotta go!"

She ran away, and this time Vincent didn't bother to catch her.

* * *

"Yo Cloud!" 

Cloud put the bucket of water down and looked up. He found Elena Highwind running up to him. He had just finished his errands with the windows. But then he didn't even finish half of his job.

"Well, this is a surprise. What do you want now, Elena? You got any new gossips?" Cloud asked sarcastically.

Elena giggled. "Didn't you know that the whole school knows what happened?"

Cloud shrugged. "Do you think I care?"

Elena said nothing, but smiled at him.

Cloud looked disgusted. He then took the bucket. "Get out of my way, Elena."

Elena winked at Cloud and moved out of his way. "Bye Cloud!"

__

That dumb girl... 

"Cloud!" Elena called again.

__

Here she goes again!

"Cloud! Wait!"

__

Can't she leave me alone?

"Cloud!"

He turned back around, once again placing the bucket on the ground. "What do you want? I told you to leave me alone!"

Then he stopped when he saw who it was. The girl standing there wasn't Elena after all. She looked a bit stunned by his reaction.

"Aeris?" Cloud said in surprised. His jaw dropped as he saw her wearing the school uniform. _She looked good with short skirts..._

"Were you expecting someone else?" Aeris asked him. She didn't look mad at what he said.

"Sorry..." Cloud replied, scratching his head. "I thought you were someone else."

Aeris smiled. "That's okay. I understand..." she paused for a moment as she eyed the bucket on the ground then continued, "So what are you doing with that?"

Cloud blushed in embarrassment. "Oh these? Uh... well... I... uh..." he stammered.

"Go on,"

__

Damn it! Why am I fumbling for words? Fuck, this is not fair! This has never happened to me in front of a girl before! What's wrong with me?

"Well, um... I," Cloud lowered his gaze timidly. _Should I tell her?_

"Oh no! Look at the time!" Aeris looked at her watch and turned back at him. "I'm so sorry, Cloud. I have a meeting to attend."

"Meeting?"

"Yes, I joined the school festival. There's supposed to be a meeting five minutes ago for the members. I gotta go!" Aeris told him giving him an apologetic smile.

__

So Aeris joined that dumb group? Hey, Tifa's there too.

"Cloud?" Aeris looked at him. "What are you thinking?"

"N-nothing..."

"Oh," Aeris looked rather disappointed. "I'll see you later then!"

   [1]: mailto:aeris_15@yahoo.com



	8. Default Chapter Title

****

Eyes on Cloud

By [**Aeris_15**][1]****

Chapter 8

Zack frowned at Yuffie.

"Could you cut it out already? You're so annoying!" Zack exclaimed.

Yuffie let go of Zack's arm and lowered her gaze. "You're so mean!"

Zack turned to see Tifa and Vincent walking to their direction. "Is the meeting starting yet?" he asked them.

Vincent looked around and saw many new faces for the festival. He felt proud for what they have accomplished so far. Tifa looked at the attendance list. "No. There's only one girl that's absent. We have to wait for her..."

"Oh, Aeris will be here any minute," Yuffie remarked. "She's probably got lost or something..."

"Who's Aeris?" Vincent asked curiously.

"Didn't I tell you guys?" Yuffie replied. "She's a friend of mine who transferred here with me from Trabia. She's really cool."

"Hi guys, I'm sorry I'm late..." 

They all turned around and saw Aeris. She stood there with a smile. Aeris walked towards them and sat on one of the chairs.

"You guys! Meet Aeris Gainsborough!" Yuffie exclaimed, indicating for Aeris.

"Please to meet you, Aeris," Vincent said to her, shaking her hand. "My name is Vincent Valentine."

"And I'm..." Before Zack could continue, however, Yuffie grabbed hold of his arm.

"And this is Zack! He's my soon-to-be boyfriend!" Yuffie conceited at Aeris.

Zack let go of Yuffie's grasp and scowled at her. "Would you behave yourself?" he then turned back at Aeris. "I'm really sorry about Yuffie..."

Aeris only giggled. "It's okay, Zack..."

Tifa then walked up towards Aeris and smiled. "I'm Tifa Lockheart."

"Hello," Aeris smiled at her.

"Okay, let the meeting begin," Yuffie said.

Zack then took a seat next to Aeris. On the other side of her, Vincent sat next to her. The rest of the people sat at the back.

"We have this idea to have a ballroom dance next week," Tifa announced. "We want to know if everyone's comfortable with it..."

"If you've got any suggestions or ideas, please say so!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"We need someone to organize the food, the music, and the decorations. But to do that, we need volunteers," Tifa continued.

Zack put his hand up. "I'll take care of the decorations."

Vincent put his hand up as well. "Me too."

* * *

Cloud remained outside after the meeting with Aeris. _I don't understand what's wrong with me. Why do I keep thinking about her? Why am I so nice around her? I've never been like this... I'm not acting like myself. Aeris... Aeris... I want to hear your voice._

Cloud eyed the bucket that was still standing beside his feet. _Damn you, Headmaster Wallace! I hate you! _He then grabbed the bucket of water with his strong arms. Then with all his strength, he threw the bucket in the air. _That's for you, Wallace! _

"Cloud Strife!" he heard a roar.

Cloud quickly looked up and there he found his only enemy in the whole high school. Sephiroth stood there drenching wet, and he was holding the bucket that Cloud had thrown away.

"Sephiroth?" Cloud quickly stood in a fighting stance. He didn't have his sword with him, but in his pocket he still had his Lightning materia.

Sephiroth slowly walked towards Cloud. "What do you think I am?" Sephiroth shouted. "Answer me!"

"How dare you splash me with this dirty water?!" Sephiroth sputtered angrily.

"I have no intention of fighting you, Sephiroth," Cloud answered calmly, yet he still stood in a fighting stance.

Sephiroth took out his Masamune blade. "Oh yeah? Think again!"

Sephiroth quickly rushed toward Cloud. Cloud moved away, but he was too slow. He felt the sharp blade penetrating through his shirt. He fell on his butt, covering his wound with his hand. Quickly, he cast cure on himself. His dripping blood disappeared immediately. Recovering from his attack, Cloud got up on his feet again.

"Smart move!" Sephiroth exclaimed. "Ultima!"

A shower of green light emanated from Sephiroth's sword and headed towards Cloud. Cloud tried to block it, but it was no help. The Ultima spell was too powerful. Once again, Cloud flattened on the ground, groaning in pain. He made no motion to get up this time. Cloud could already hear Sephiroth's footsteps heading to his direction. He knew he had to get up, but he couldn't.

Sephiroth bent down and grabbed Cloud by his spiky hair. "You're a good fighter, Spike. But not good enough to beat me!" 

Sephiroth spit on Cloud's face before dropping him down on the ground. "Oh I forgot something..." Sephiroth said. He then searched through Cloud's pocket and took his Lightning and Cure materia. He got up and put the materia that he stole from Cloud inside his pouch. "Thanks for the prize, Cloud."

   [1]: mailto:aeris_15@yahoo.com



	9. Default Chapter Title

****

Eyes on Cloud

By [**Aeris_15**][1]****

Chapter 9

__

Where in the world is he? Zack thought to himself. He had been looking for Cloud for half an hour now, and there was still no sign of him. He had already checked his room. He had checked the cafeteria. He had checked the training area. He had checked everywhere and still couldn't find him. _Surely, he can't be outside?_

Zack thought for a moment and quickly headed to the front foyer. "Cloud!" he called out to the empty place.

"Zack!"

Zack narrowed his eyes. At first he could see a familiar figure just by the front doors. As the figure got closer, he recognized it was Aeris.

"Aeris!" Zack ran up to her.

Aeris looked at Zack's blue eyes but didn't say anything. Zack looked at the basket of flowers that she was holding.

"Aeris, what in the world are you doing here at this hour?" Zack asked her. "It's already eleven. You should be in your room by now."

"Oh no, please don't start that now, Zack," Aeris told him. "I was just outside picking flowers, but I... come with me!" 

Before Zack could protest, Aeris was already pulling him outside.

"Where are you taking me?" Zack asked. But inside, he was enjoying the moment. The way her soft hands touched his own... the way she smiles at him...

Aeris then took him outside towards an unconscious man lying on the ground. Zack gasped and quickly ran towards the guy.

"It's Cloud!" Zack exclaimed.

Aeris bent down and examined him. "You guys know each other?" she asked him.

Zack didn't answer her and he quickly tried to wake up Cloud. "Cloud! Cloud! Wake up man!"

"I've tried that before, Zack. It didn't work," Aeris told him.

"You got any materia here with you?" Zack asked her.

"I'm sorry, I left mine in my room," she replied.

"Great," Zack muttered. "Looks like we have to take him to his room. Come on."

Zack then summoned all his strength and grabbed hold of Cloud. 

"You need any help?" Aeris asked him.

"Take his other arm," Zack ordered.

Aeris obeyed immediately. Now they took Cloud inside, side by side. They finally got into the dormitory and placed Cloud in his room.

"I wonder what happened," Aeris said as she studied Cloud. "Cloud, wake up! Please!"

Aeris looked around and met Zack's gaze.

He got up slowly. "I'm gonna go and get some phoenix downs from Vincent..." he then left the room.

Aeris slowly closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. When she opened her eyes, she could feel the healing wind surrounding Cloud's body. Slowly, Cloud opened his eyes.

"You okay?" Aeris asked.

Cloud blinked as if he couldn't believe who it was. "A...Aeris? W-what?"

"You've been out for a while. I was really worried," Aeris told him.

Cloud sat up on his bed. "What happened?"

"Zack and I found you unconscious outside," Aeris explained.

"Zack? You've met?" Cloud looked around. "Hey, where is..."

"He left to get a phoenix down from Vincent," Aeris answered. "He should be back soon."

"Cloud?" 

They both turned to look and found Tifa, Vincent, and Zack standing by the doorway.

"Aeris?" Tifa looked at her.

Aeris stood up and turned to them. "I'm sorry. I think Cloud didn't need a phoenix down at all... he's okay."

Zack frowned. "How did you..."

Aeris smiled at him. "Well..." she blushed and looked away from him.

Tifa then quickly ran towards Cloud, looking at him in a worried expression. "Cloud, are you okay?"

Cloud nodded. "I'm fine, okay? Don't worry about me."

He stood up on his feet. The others watched him. "Aeris, I want to tell you that..." Then he looked up, sensing as if nobody was listening to him. "Aeris?" Cloud looked around. Aeris was no longer in sight.

"She seemed kind of out of it tonight..." Zack just said to him.

"Could you just tell us what in the world happened?" Vincent asked Cloud.

Cloud sat down on his bed again. "I really don't wanna talk about it right now..."

"But Cloud, it's so obvious that you got into another fight again," Tifa said. "Who could've done such a thing to you? He must be really powerful..."

"Enough, okay!? I said I don't wanna talk about it!" Cloud yelled angrily. "Now leave!"

Tifa and Vincent looked at each other then to Zack. If there were someone who could talk some sense into him, it would be Zack. The two left with no questions asked.

"Something wrong?" Zack asked when the two left.

Cloud shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Hey, who did this to you?" Zack asked. "Is it Reno? Is it Sephiroth?"

"Sephiroth," Cloud answered as a matter of factly.

   [1]: mailto:aeris_15@yahoo.com



	10. Default Chapter Title

****

Eyes on Cloud

By [Aeris_15][1]

Chapter 10:

Tifa Lockheart stood just outside her room. As she heard some quiet footsteps behind her, she slowly turned to look and found Vincent. She didn't say anything and sighed. She leaned on the door and waited until Vincent came up to her. His expression looked rather grim and lonely.

"Hey, what's wrong, Vincent?" Tifa asked him softly.

Vincent shook his head. He did not say a word. 

Tifa looked at him carefully and studied his expressions. "Vincent? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me, Tifa," Vincent slowly replied. "I should actually be the one who should ask you if you were okay. I'm sorry..."

"I don't understand it..." Tifa said sadly. "Do you think it could be Reno and his gang that had fought against Cloud? I just can't imagine Reno doing that..."

"I know... even Reno could never do such a thing to Cloud or to anyone else in the school," Vincent agreed.

"Well, if it isn't Reno then who is it?" Tifa wondered.

Vincent looked at her. "Zack would know. He'll tell us tomorrow."

Tifa said nothing as she stared at her feet on the ground. Vincent suddenly noticed that she was speechless. "What's the matter, Tifa?"

"Nothing... I hate to say this but... when Zack came knocking to our rooms, he told us that Cloud was unconscious, right?" she reminded him.

"Uh-huh and?"

"And then when we came back... Cloud was okay," Tifa answered. "I wonder if Aeris... nah... never mind!"

"Tifa? Vincent?"

Vincent and Tifa turned to look and found Yuffie Kisaragi walking in the hallway.

"Yuffie?" Tifa frowned.

"Hey!" Yuffie smiled and ran up to them. "And I thought I was the only one violating curfew!"

"What are you doing here?" Vincent asked.

"What about YOU?! What are you guys doing out here?" Yuffie replied.

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Actually Yuffie, we were just going back to our rooms anyway. So goodnight!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What's with the rush?!" Yuffie stopped her. "Man, did I say something wrong?"

Tifa giggled. "I'm tired, Yuffie... and I have an exam tomorrow, and I don't wanna get all stressed out."

Vincent looked closely at Tifa. "Goodnight Tifa..." he said quietly.

Yuffie frowned as she watched them.

Tifa could only feel herself blushing and smiled at Vincent. "Er... uh... goodnight, Vincent. I-I'll talk to you tomorrow!" she opened the door to her room, then she glanced back at Yuffie. "Oh... bye Yuffie!"

Vincent and Yuffie both watched Tifa as she lightly closed the door.

* * *

"Cloud, are you feeling okay?" Zack asked as he examined his best friend.

Cloud opened his eyes slowly and quickly covered his face with this pillow. He was still tired from yesterday. Zack watched his lazy friend. Looking around his bedroom, his eyes wondered on the window. Smiling to himself, he opened the blinds and the sun shone upon Cloud's face. Zack grabbed Cloud's pillow.

"Hey!" Cloud yelled. He narrowed his eyes as he met the blinding view of the sun.

"Get up you lazy boy!" Zack told him. "We have an exam today, remember? It's our field exam. It's scheduled today in case you've forgotten."

Cloud frowned as he sat on his bed. "Field exam? What field exam?"

Zack sighed and scratched his head. "Oh that's right, I forgot." He shrugged. "You weren't in class yesterday because you had to clean the windows. I guess you've missed what Instructor Trepe told us."

Cloud got up and headed straight to the washroom and washed his face. "You fool, I could've just prepared myself for that."

Zack crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Cloud. "To tell you the truth, I'm all psyched up for this. I wonder if we're gonna pass this exam."

Cloud turned off the faucet and wiped his face with a towel. "Say do you think they're gonna put us in the same group?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, Cloud. Let's hope so."

Cloud then sat on his bed and lowered his gaze as he thought about what Sephiroth did to him yesterday. _What in the world am I supposed to do?_

"Yo Cloud?"

He looked up at Zack.

"Cloud, don't worry about Sephiroth. We'll deal with him after the exam," Zack assured him.

Cloud nodded his head. "Thank you, Zack."

Zack smiled and walked to the door. "So? Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Okay, let's go," Zack told him.

"Hold on!" Cloud called out before Zack could leave.

"What? Did you forget something?"

Cloud avoided Zack's gaze. "No, it's not that. I was just wondering... did Aeris mention anything about me at all when you were with her yesterday?"

Zack thought for a moment. "Hmm... no she didn't, actually. Why do you ask?"

Cloud walked out the door so Zack wouldn't see him blushing. "Just wondering..."

   [1]: mailto:aeris_15@yahoo.com



	11. Default Chapter Title

****

Eyes on Cloud

By [Aeris_15][1]

Chapter 11:

NOTE: *Skip this chapter if you don't want something boring. ^_^*

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I admit it… the reason why I've stopped posting this story is because of the unhappy reviewers I've been getting. So… if you're one of them, then please do NOT even bother reading this story. But now I've decided to post more, because of the people who emailed me wanting for more chapters. Thank you so much you guys! Thanks to all the great reviews! I know there's a few of you, but oh well. ^_^. Also thanks to Nanaki Lioness for everything. To everyone who emailed me to continue. Thank you! You guys are the best! Your comments are just SO encouraging. Now on to my story…_

Tifa sighed as she watched the long lineup at the cafeteria that morning. As usual, the cafeteria had ordered their special hotdogs and half the people in the school filed up at the cafeteria to purchase their favorite. She shook her head at the thought. She was only here to buy one cup of tea while the others wanted hotdogs. _What is up with these people? Going nuts over a hotdog?_ She thought to herself.

"Hey there Tifa,"

Tifa turned around but only rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. As always, Elena Highwind stood next to her sister Scarlet.

Tifa tried to act normal. "Uh hi Elena! Hi Scarlet! It's such a nice day today, huh?!"

Elena looked at Tifa in a puzzled glance. However, Scarlet didn't seem to buy it.

"Are you feeling okay, Miss Lockheart?" Scarlet asked in a questioning look.

"I feel great!" Tifa exclaimed.

Tifa then suddenly looked over by the door as she noticed who was coming. Cloud and Zack stood by the door of the cafeteria. She smiled and totally forgot about the Highwind Sisters. "Gotta go, girls!" Tifa pushed them aside and ran up towards Cloud and Zack's direction.

"What? We have to wear our uniform to take the exam?! Man, I hate those things!" Cloud exclaimed to Zack.

Tifa gave them a smile. "Hi boys! What's up?"

Cloud glanced over at Tifa. "Oh, hi Tifa."

"So your exam's today too?" Tifa asked them, avoiding the topic from yesterday.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah... when is yours?"

"I have mine today as well," she replied. "Ow!" she suddenly yelled when somebody bumped into her. "Watch it!"

Tifa, Cloud, and Zack turned to look at the klutz who bumped into Tifa. It was Vincent Valentine.

"Vincent!" Tifa exclaimed. There was a surprised look in her face. She didn't know that Vincent could be such a klutz.

Vincent looked over at her. "I'm sorry, Tifa. But I felt somebody pushing me..."

"That's RIGHT! It was me!" Yuffie's head suddenly popped out behind Vincent.

Vincent scowled at her. "Get away from me you stupid ninja!" he yelled as he pushed her away.

Cloud stepped forward. "Ninja?!" he echoed.

Yuffie grinned at him. "That's me!" she said proudly.

"Give me a break..." Cloud muttered under his breath.

Zack shook his head. "You don't even act like a ninja to me, Yuffie."

"Maybe not to you, but to everyone else—I AM a true ninja!"

Zack ignored her and looked at Vincent. "Vincent, you had your exam before us right?"

Vincent nodded. 

"Any tips?" Zack asked.

"Just follow the instructions carefully..." Vincent answered.

Zack looked over at Cloud. "Hear that Cloud?" however, he was nowhere in sight. "Cloud? Cloud?" He looked around but there was no sign of him. "Guys, where is he?"

Yuffie pointed over to a table. "He's right over there—flirting as always..." she replied.

Zack and the others looked over to the table where Yuffie was pointing. He saw Cloud talking to Aeris. Zack smiled and shook his head. _That's my twin...!_

* * *

"Thanks for your help, Aeris," Cloud told her.

Aeris smiled at him and nodded her head. "You're welcome. I wanted to help you..."

Cloud scratched his head sheepishly. "I can't thank you enough." _Damn... what did I come here for? I forgot..._

Aeris suddenly giggled. And Cloud frowned at her. "What's so funny?" _Man... she's acting as if she could read my mind._

She shook her head and continued laughing. "Oh nothing! It's just that—you are so much like Zack!"

"I am?" Cloud looked rather confused. He looked over at the direction to where Zack was standing. "I guess we've been hanging around each other too much..."

Aeris rose to her feet and looked over at Cloud. "I'm sorry, Cloud. I have to go and give this to my brother..." she revealed a hotdog from her lunch bag. "My brother is not feeling well, and I have to go to his room and bring his breakfast for him."

He nodded in agreement. "Sure, I understand. Hope he'll get better soon."

"I'll talk to you later!" Aeris walked away.

Cloud sat there for a while and finally remembered something. _Shoot... I blew it again! I was gonna ask her to eat with us. I'm such an idiot!_ He made a fist and punched the table angrily.

"Hey Cloud, why are you so upset?" 

He looked up and found Zack. Zack sat down across from Cloud, and handed him over a hotdog. "What happened?"

Cloud blushed. "Nothing. It was just a stupid mistake."

"You sure you're okay?" he looked over at him. "You better eat your breakfast before the exam."

Before Cloud could reply, however, they were interrupted by an announcement on the intercom. 

__

"Attention: All students participating at the field exam must meet immediately at the directory. Thank you." The intercom announced.

"That's us," Zack said. "Are you ready?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes!"

* * *

__

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just what is the point of this chapter anyway?? Well... readers could actually just skip this chapter when reading... there's really nothing on this chapter! Arrghh!! I know the pacing of the story is so dang slow. Heck, when I write stories, I just write whatever that comes to my head. I just write and write until I get somewhere. And besides---I hate typing! I hate typing so much! Also, I'll do better on the next chapter, k?

   [1]: mailto:Aeris_15@yahoo.com



	12. eyes on cloud 12

Eyes on Cloud: Chapter 12

Aeris gently knocked on the brown door. There was a muffled murmur behind the door before she opened it and entered. Shutting the door behind her, she saw her brother lying on his bed, shirtless. His long silver hair trained down on his back. Although his green eyes were shut tight, he knew the smell of his sister.

"Welcome back, sis, what took you so long?" he asked her.

Aeris felt herself blush and felt suddenly relieved that her brother's eyes were closed. "I'm really sorry, big brother, I bumped into a friend at the cafeteria." She slowly made her way next to him. She slowly reached out and tucked his silver hair behind his ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh…" he mumbled as he tried to reach out for something underneath him. "I'm tired. I have an exam that I'll have to participate in."

"An exam?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have to participate in a field test. I'm going to be the 'opponent'."

"Really?" her eyes sparked with interests.

Her brother now opened his green eyes and looked right at his sister. "You are to stay in your room while I am gone, understood? You are not to talk to any guys out there."

Aeris nodded reluctantly.

"Aeris, I just want you safe," he said. "I don't want any guys hanging around with my beautiful little sister. All guys are jerks. I'm warning you this right now, so you'd better listen to me."

"Yes, brother, all guys are jerks…" she repeated blankly.

He smiled. "Good. Now what did you bring me for breakfast?"

She lifted up a lunchbag and handed it over to him. "I'm sorry that was all I can get."

He just chuckled. "Aeris, thank you." He looked at his sister in great admiration and love, as he kissed her on the forehead. "Alright, get going then."

She smiled as she walked to the door. Aeris held onto the doorknob and looked back at him. "Umm… can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Will… it be OK if…" her voice trailed off.

"What?"

"…if I made some guy friends?" she asked, holding her breath.

He almost choked on his hotdog. "WHAT?!" he yelled, suddenly grabbing onto his 6foot sword. "Why! Who's the jerk?!"

"Brother! Wait! Calm down!" Aeris exclaimed.

"We just transferred here and you're already making moves on these morons!"

"Brother! It's not like that!"

He looked at his sister's outfit in big disapproval. "Aeris, you MUST wear your school uniform." He frowned, staring at her.

Aeris couldn't hide her surprise. What was now on his brother's mind? "B-But classes are—"

"It is not a good idea to be wearing bright pink. It will attract the attention of all those perverts."

She laughed. "Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"This isn't a joke, Aeris! Guys today will take advantage of you!"

"But—"

"No buts! I want you out of this room and I want you to change into your school uniform right now." He ordered firmly and clearly. "Go Aeris. I will check on you after this stupid field exam, so make sure you are in your dorm before I return."

She sighed, giving up. "I understand, brother."

"Good."

She didn't bother answering him as she shut the door behind her.

"Yuffie?" Aeris frowned as she entered Yuffie's room but found no one in sight.

Sighing, Aeris turned to the door and almost gasped when she saw Tifa Lockheart.

"Tifa!" she exclaimed. 

"Hi Aeris, looking for Yuffie?" she asked.

"Yes, have you seen her around?"

"I believe she is with Vincent and Zack. I'm supposed to be meeting her back here before our field exam." Tifa replied. "Don't you have yours today?"

She lowered her gaze. "Oh no. I'm not gonna be participating in the exam."

Tifa looked at her in confusion. "Why not? You ARE in training to become a SeeD, right?"

Aeris couldn't hide her blush. But she shook her head and just smiled. "No, I don't really want to be a SeeD."

"But… then, why are you here then?" Tifa asked.

"Oh, it's just something that my brother wants me to do…" she answered casually. "He just wants me to be able to protect myself, just so he wouldn't have to protect me. I am not interested in fighting that much. I'm only in training here just so my brother wouldn't have to worry about saving me and all that."

Tifa looked concerned. "But… what about your wants? Doesn't your brother care about that too?"

"Oh believe me, Tifa, he does…" Aeris answered in defense. "My brother just wants what's best for me. I know my brother loves me so much, and he will do absolutely everything in his power to protect me."

Tifa crossed her arms over her chest. "Sounds like he doesn't give you a lot of freedom to me."

Aeris was silent for a while, thinking about what her brother had just said to her. But she just smiled. "My brother is a kind and caring person. He may be over protective, but that's just the way he is. No matter what, my brother is my brother, and I love him for who he is."

"But you said you're not going to participate in the exam today, right?" Tifa reminded her. "What does your brother think of that? You not participating… he would be disappointed wouldn't he?"

She shrugged. "I just have to pass the materia exam and then I'll graduate, that's it."

Tifa was about to say something when they both heard footsteps just outside the room. Before Tifa had the chance to open the door, Yuffie and Zack barged in.

"Whoa! That was fun training or what! Come on Tifa! Instructor Trepe is waiting for us by the directory. It's our turn now!" Yuffie exclaimed. Then her eyes turned to Aeris. "Oh Aeris! Didn't even see you there! What's up?"

Aeris smiled shyly as she glanced over at Zack. "Umm… I was just wondering if we could meet after your field exam. There's something I want to talk to you about. About… umm… just stuff."

"Sure! I'll go to your dorm right after my exam and then we can chat, OK? Bye Aeris!" Yuffie exclaimed, obviously excited to get her exams over with. "Oh and please lock the door and shut the lights off before you go! Thanks! Bye!"

"Bye Aeris! Take care of that brother of yours!" Tifa waved her goodbye before she disappeared.

Now only Zack and Aeris were left alone in Yuffie's room.

"Well… goodluck on your exam, Zack…" Aeris whispered as she got ready to leave.

"Wait, Aeris…" Zack stopped her.

"What is it?"

"Um, about what happened to Cloud last night," Zack started. "H-How was he able to wake up?"

She lowered her gaze on the floor. "Cloud is a strong guy. He didn't need that phoenix down…"

"What did you give him then?" he asked in curiosity. 

"Nothing!" Aeris' tone suddenly got defensive.

Zack's eyes sparked with new interest as he grabbed her wrist. "What happened with him last night?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Zack!"

"Aeris, please! I have to know how he was able to recover from that attack!"

"I was… I was just trying to help! Now please let go of me, Zack!" Aeris cried, struggling to let go from Zack's grip. "You're hurting me! Zack, let go, please!"

Zack, finally realizing what he was doing, let go of her wrist. "I-I'm sorry…"

Zack moved closer to Aeris. "Are you alright?"

Aeris closed her eyes in relief. "Please you have to promise me not to talk about the event last night anymore, Zack."

Zack didn't answer.

"Promise me, Zack, please!" Aeris pleaded.

Still, he didn't answer.

"Zack! Please!" she was about to go on her knees.

"No." he replied in a firm steady tone.

"Zack!"

"There is something that you're hiding, Aeris. If you don't tell me what, I only think of the worse things. I know you're intentions are good, but I just don't like when you're hiding something…"

"I'm not hiding anything…"

"If you told us your secret, you can probably help us beat the guy who did that to Cloud last night."

"I wish I can tell you, Zack. I swear… but I can't."  
  


"Aeris…"

"I'm sorry, Zack…" she closed her misty eyes shut as she stormed out of the room.

A/N: I really have to make the chapters long, but I just like how the chapters are short and easy to read, you know what I mean? Oh BTW, I would like to thank MINT for posting this fic on Eternal Embrace. That site rocks! Thank you so much!!! =)

~~Kristine


	13. eyes on cloud 13

**Eyes on Cloud: Chapter 13  
**by Kristine

**

Sephiroth slowly made his way down to the front gate. As he walked by, students would glance his way, giving his curious looks. He appeared as if he didn't even notice them as he dragged his Masamune sword on the ground. It made a smooth sound against the ground. He then sheathed his sword, its blade seemed to gleam in the heat of the sunlight.

            "I'm ready… Ms. Trepe," Sephiroth announced. There he found Instructor Trepe leaning against the gate, waiting impatiently as she thumped her foot over and over.

            Instructor Trepe turned around in surprised. She glared at him. "You should've been here thirty minutes ago. What took you so long?"

            Scratching his head, he answered, "Oh it's my goody ol' sis, Instructor. She was late bringing me my breakfast and besides I was sick and—"

            "Save it, Sephiroth," Instructor Trepe held up a hand to cut him off. "You are a SeeD now. You should set a good example among your fellow future comrade."

            "Yeah, sure," he replied lazily. "So, where are they?"

            The instructor glanced over at her watch. "They should have been here ten minutes ago."

            "You should take off 10% off their final exam, Instructor. It is not fair for you wait this long," Sephiroth said with a hint of smile in his face.

            "Maybe I should take off 90% off your salary if you don't keep your mouth shut," Instructor Trepe countered.

            Sephiroth pretended to look hurt. "Ouch! You know you can't do that, Instructor. I'm the best one there is, and the best one always gets the best money!"

            With that, she had no answer. It was true that Sephiroth was at the very top of the rank. He was the highest paid SeeD.

            "Go on to your position, Sephiroth," Instructor Trepe ordered. "They should be here shortly."

            Sephiroth smiled at her with his green eyes gleaming mysteriously. "Yes. Very well, Miss Trepe." He bowed before he went off outside the gate.

            Shaking her head, she squinted over to see four figures running up ahead of them. Yuffie Kisaragi was the first one that she noticed as she jumped up and down in excitement. Zack ran behind her, followed by Tifa and Cloud.

            "Finally…" the instructor sighed. Not wanting to waste any more of her time, she barked. "Alright! Cloud, you are to go with Tifa! And Zack you are to go with Yuffie! Now, let's get this field exam over with! Follow me!"

            Instructor Trepe didn't even give them enough time to react on what she had just said. With a shrug, Cloud just followed the instructor with Tifa by his side. She led them outside the Balamb Garden. Yuffie giggled as she rolled over on the grass, giggling. Zack rolled his eyes at his partner.

            "Geez. How immature." Zack muttered.

            Cloud walked up next to him. "Goodluck putting up with her."

            Zack glared at him. "Can't we switch partners?"

            "No."

            "C'mon!"

            "Nope."

            "But—"

            "Alright everyone!" Instructor Trepe yelled at the top of her lungs. "Let's just get this whole exam over with. Let's start with Cloud's group." She looked over at Cloud and Zack and frowned. "Cloud, you are going with Tifa."

            Cloud nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry…"

            "Just hurry up and stand with your partner, Strife," Trepe interrupted, annoyed. Sighing, she continued. "As you can see, I'm really tired today, so I want the first group, Cloud and Tifa, to make their way to the Fire Cavern. You are going to face a SeeD. You only have 10 minutes to defeat him. You'll get a mark off for every extra minute you've wasted."

            Tifa's heart pounded. "10 minutes? But—Instructor that's not a lot of time."

            "It is enough for a SeeD, Miss Tifa," Trepe answered. "Alright, just go on."

            "R-right…" Tifa replied reluctantly. For some reason, she could not understand why she felt rather nervous. She felt totally fine in the morning. She swallowed as Cloud looked over at her. She had to act tough. Just for him. She took a deep breath and ran after Cloud.

            "Goodluck you two!" she heard Yuffie yelling behind her.

            _Yeah, thanks Yuffie, I needed that, _she thought.

**

_"Aeris, my sister, my only sister…"_

_Brother?_

_"I'm not gonna lose her. She's the only one I have. I must protect her…"_

_Protect me? _

_But from what?_

_"I can't bear seeing her hurt. I can't bear the thought of seeing her… being taken away from me. I must have the courage and strength to protect Aeris."_

_Me? What do I need protection for?_

_"So I will be a SeeD. I will be a SeeD to protect her from harm."_

_Oh Brother… What is on your mind now?_

_I don't think I need any protection. I can take care of myself…_

_Or can I?_

**

"Hurry, Tifa, we only have 6 minutes left! We still have to fight the boss!" Cloud yelled as he ran ahead of Tifa.

"I'm trying!" Tifa cried, running as fast as she could. She felt as though they had been running for an hour. Her feet were way too tired. And here… Cloud was still running like crazy. She grabbed hold of her green material, the lightning material. "Cloud, let's just go and fight the boss. I'm really tired."

"Yeah, I know! I'm trying to find him!" Cloud yelled back.

The Fire Cavern's temperature was probably above 40 degrees centigrade. But Cloud tried not to think about the intense temperature as he wiped his sweat off his brow. Then he knew exactly the perfect way to get his mind off the fiery heat. His mind then wandered to the beautiful girl he met—Aeris Gainsborough. He was about to take his thought further when he heard a voice that he wanted to forget in a million years. He stopped immediately, with Tifa almost running into him.

"What's the matter, Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"Did you hear him?" he asked as he stood there with his blue eyes shining, his ears open and his sword unsheathed. "He's here."

"Who is?" she asked.

"Him," Cloud replied. "Sephiroth…"

"You mean the SeeD?" Tifa echoed.

"THAT is correct!" Sephiroth's voice boomed loudly from behind them.

Tifa gasped at the sight of him. 

"You're the boss?!" she exclaimed as she got her fists ready.

Sephiroth laughed. "Yes. Are you ready to get beaten? I'm not so sure if you're ready with that kind of weapon."

"H-How dare you!" Tifa cried, blushing.

Sephiroth held up his sword, a long skinny silver sword. It was too tall, too long in length and it had this deadly gleam. "Meet my sword, Masamune. My sword to protect only my sister, but I will very much enjoy using this on you amateurs."

Cloud held onto his Buster sword. "Whatever…" he muttered as he stood on a battle position. "Alright, get ready Tifa. We have about 5 minutes to beat him."

"That's not a lot of time, Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed.

"I know. Don't worry about attacking him. Just use magic or something. I'll deal with the physical damage." Cloud assured her.

She nodded her head as she got her material ready, her heart beating rapidly.

****

Aeris looked outside the window. She sighed as she blew her bangs off her face and sat lazily on her chair. She was in the library, trying her best to memorize all the summon spells. She was to have a written materia exam for tomorrow, but she could not even concentrate with her studies. Perhaps it was because she knew in her heart that she it was a requirement to take the field exam in order to become a SeeD. She didn't really want to disappoint her brother either, but fighting was really not for her. 

She yawned and stretched out her arms. She had been sleeping, not studying. She even had a dream about her brother. Again. Aeris still couldn't understand why her brother still wanted to protect her so bad. But no matter what the reason, Aeris knew that he was only doing it out of love. She smiled. She loved her brother too much.

In fact she really did, so she closed her books and shoved them in her bag. She stood from her chair and ran out of the library. She decided that it might be a good idea to check out how he was doing in the field exam. She glanced over at her watch and smiled. She still had 6 more minutes to get to him. She had to really hurry if she wanted to get there safe and sound.

So she ran down the hall as fast as her feet could take her. She appeared not to be paying much attention to where she was going as her books flew from her grasps and landed on the floor.

"Whoops…" she muttered, quickly gathering her books.

"Aeris?"

Looking up, she saw Vincent.

"Vincent?"

Vincent smiled as he helped her with her stuff. "You're in a hurry."

"Yes!" Aeris replied quickly. "I have to go. Thank you for the help!"

"But where are you going?" he asked.

"To the Fire Cavern!" she exclaimed, getting reading to leave.

"Wha—"

"I have to go! I just have to see if my brother is OK!" Aeris answered. "Thanks again, Vincent! Bye!"

With that, she stormed out of his sight in a flash.

Vincent frowned as he thought for a moment. _The Fire Cavern? What? Isn't that where Cloud is having his field exam?_ Vincent thought for a while as he stood there, tapping his foot. _But why would Aeris' brother be there?_ With a shrug, he quickly ran after Aeris.


	14. eyes on cloud: 14

OK, sorry for taking so long to update… I can still remember the first time I started writing this fic. I mean, I was, like, how old? Haha… but thanks for bugging me to not abandon this fic… I hope that I can finish this. =)  Thanks for being patient with me.

Eyes on Cloud: 14

Cloud kneeled down to avoid Sephiroth's blizzard attack. Now he understood why he was the highest paid SeeD. Sephiroth's abilities far surpassed his. Still, Cloud knew that it was not impossible to defeat him. Although he had heard a lot of rumors that a number of students who went up against up just ended up in the infirmary. _Well, Sephiroth, I'm gonna be the one to send you to the infirmary,_ Cloud thought.

            "Tifa!" Cloud cried, looking over to his partner. Tifa panted, her ruby eyes fixed on Sephiroth's. "Tifa! You're hurt!"

            She covered her wound with her right hand. "No time to heal it now! We only have a minute to beat him. Hurry up, Cloud! Attack him with all you've got!"

            "But Tifa—"

            He was interrupted by Sephiroth's menacing laugh. "She's right, Cloud. C'mon, give me all you've got."

            "Ggh…" Cloud uttered, staring daggers at him. Raising up his buster sword, he ran up to Sephiroth.

            "WAIT! STOP!"

            Cloud, Tifa, and Sephiroth froze when they heard her voice. Aeris stormed up to them, stopping to catch her breath. "Please, don't hurt each other. This is just a test."

            "Aeris!" Sephiroth exclaimed, shocked to see his little sister at a place like this. "What are you doing here?"

            Cloud's brow furrowed in confusion. "You two know each other?"

            Sephiroth glared at Cloud. "What's it to you?" he asked.

            Before Cloud could answer, Sephiroth was already right in front of him, his masamune ready to strike him.

            "Brother, no!" Aeris screamed, running in front of Cloud to cover him. "Don't hurt Cloud!" But it was already too late for Sephiroth to stop his sword from stabbing his little sister. The masamune went right through Aeris' stomach. Sephiroth, too stunned to see what he had done, let go of his sword. It dropped on the ground, and Sephiroth wished he didn't hear its clank as it dropped on the earth next to his feet.

            "Aeris!" Cloud and Tifa cried in horror.

            "Wha…" Sephiroth shook his head. "What… have I done?"

            Tifa's eyes watered as she put her hand on Aeris' cheek. "Are you OK? Aeris, hang on. We'll get help." She looked up at Sephiroth. "What were you thinking?! Can't you leave her out of this?"

            "Aeris! Wake up!" Cloud shook her. "Sephiroth, how can you DO this?" He grabbed his buster sword and stood in a fighting stance in front of Sephiroth.

            Sephiroth, however, was in his own little world. He shook his head in disbelief. "What… have I done? Why did I hurt my sister?"

            Cloud frowned. "Your sister?! You mean you and this innocent girl share the same blood?!" he spat in disgust. If Cloud had been disgusted with Sephiroth before, now he was definitely disgusted with this sick bastard. 

            "Cloud, don't," Tifa said. "Please don't cause any more trouble. Aeris is hurt. We've got to get her to the infirmary as soon as possible."

            Cloud lowered down his sword, placed it on his back, and picked up the injured Aeris. "C'mon, Tifa…"

            "Aeris!"

            They all looked up and found Vincent Valentine, running up to them. "I saw what happened. Quick! Dr. Kadowaki is waiting!"

            "Thanks Vincent…" Cloud said, following after Vincent to the exit.

            Tifa remained to where she was and turned to Sephiroth. "Sephiroth…"

            He shook his head. "I failed her… I promised that I would protect Aeris. But… I-I…"

            Tifa walked up to him, put a hand on his shoulder. "Sephiroth, I'm sure you didn't willingly hurt Aeris. It was an accident."

            Sephiroth's green eyes seemed to stop glowing. "But she… did you see what I've done? I stabbed her with my own hands!" he looked at his hands with tears in his green eyes.

            "Let's go," Tifa whispered. "Aeris is waiting."

* * *

**The Infirmary:**

"How is she, doc?" Cloud asked.

            Dr. Kadowaki closed the door to Aeris' room. "She'll be fine. She's asleep now."

            Cloud sighed. "Then I'm relieved."

            "May we see her, doc?" Vincent asked.

            "I don't see why not," Dr. Kadowaki answered.

            Cloud, Vincent, and Tifa entered Aeris' room. Aeris laid on the bed, her eyes completely shut. She looked frail in her gown. Cloud moved to her side. "I wonder what she was doing at the Fire Cavern."

            Tifa nodded. "I'm sure she just wanted to see how the exam was going."

            "Aeris…" Cloud whispered.

            They heard a knock on the door and came in Instructor Trepe.

            "Instructor…" Cloud stood up.

            They eyed both Cloud and Tifa for a moment until her gaze landed on Cloud's blue eyes. "I need to speak to you about this… incident." She wasn't sure what she should call it.

            "I understand," Cloud replied, following the instructor out of the infirmary.

            Instructor Trepe stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to her student. "We will discuss this in my office."

            Cloud followed Trepe up to her office. They entered her well-organized office. Instructor Quistis Trepe sat on the huge chair behind her desk. "Sit down…"

            Cloud sat across from her.

            "I've already talked to Sephiroth," Instructor Trepe began. "He's now talking to the Headmaster. They're still deciding whether he'd be allowed to visit Aeris or not. But they should let him visit Aeris at least once."

            Cloud nodded. 

            "Sephiroth had no trouble admitting the fact that he stabbed his own sister." Trepe explained. "Why is that?"

            "Hey, I wouldn't know," Cloud replied. "Shouldn't you be asking him?"

            Trepe bit her lower lip. "Do you have any idea why Aeris would be there, in the middle of your field exam?"

            "That's what I was wondering about, Instructor," he answered truthfully. "I didn't even know that Aeris and Sephiroth are siblings until now."

            "Hmm…" she thought for a moment. "Cloud, I want you to understand."

            "What?"

            She stood up. "You and Sephiroth…"

            Cloud stood up as well. "What is it?"

            "You two will not be allowed to see Aeris…" she answered, looking at the papers on her desk. 

* * * *

"I phoned Yuffie and Zack," Tifa told Vincent. "They should be here to see Aeris."

            Vincent smiled. "That's good." He looked over to the sleeping beauty. "I had a bad feeling that something was gonna happen, so I followed Aeris to the cavern."

            Tifa frowned. 

            "She looked like she was in a hurry," Vincent continued. "She was talking about how she was worried about her brother. I was kinda confused. Heh… turned out that that bastard Sephiroth was her own flesh and blood!"

            "Ugh…"

            "Huh?"

            They both turned to see Aeris shifting uncomfortably. "C-Cloud… S-Sephiroth…" she said in a cracked voice.

            "Aeris…" Tifa whispered, taking her hand. "They just had to go out for a while. They'll be back for sure. Don't worry. Just rest."

            "T-Tifa…?" Aeris opened her green eyes. "You guys are alright…"

            She nodded. "We're OK. Sephiroth didn't hurt us. But it's you that we should be worrying about."

            Aeris closed her eyes again. "Where is my brother? Is he OK?"

            Tifa turned to Vincent for help.

            "Aeris, Sephiroth is—"

            "Oh is she OK? Is she still asleep?!" a high-pitched voice shrieked from the entrance. Yuffie Kisaragi ran up next to Aeris. Zack shook his head, glaring at Yuffie.

            "Be quiet, Yuffie," Zack said. "You're gonna scare Aeris away if you don't keep your annoying voice down."

            "Shut up," Yuffie stuck out her tongue at him before turning to the patient. "Aeris, don't mind Zack. He's born to be a jerk, you know."

            Aeris couldn't help but smile. "Is that so?" she looked at Zack. "Zack… how was your exam?"

            "It was great! I'm sure I passed it!" Zack exclaimed. "But, hey, Aeris, doncha worry 'bout a thing! You're gonna get out of that bed as soon as I get my hands on that Sephiroth!"

            Aeris looked away from him and didn't say a word.

            Tifa glared at Zack. "Zack! How can you be so insensitive?! Don't you know that Sephiroth and Aeris are—"

            "Tifa, it's OK," Aeris cut her off. She sat up on her bed. "Zack, what Sephiroth did to me… what my brother did to me wasn't his fault."

            "B-Brother?!" Zack repeated with a horrified look. "Sephiroth?! The hell?!"

            Yuffie spanked him right to his nose. "You idiot! Don't you get anything through your skull!? Argh!"

            "You don't have to hit my beautiful nose, you stupid ninja!" Zack yelled.

            "What'd you call me?!" Yuffie screamed.

            "What? Do you want me to spell it out for you?!" Zack shot back.

            "Why, you! How dare you!" Yuffie grabbed her weapon. Nobody insults her ninja abilities like that! "What, you wanna take me on? Huh!"

            "Will you two just stop it!" Tifa yelled, putting her hands on her hips. "This isn't the time to fight. If you guys wanna fight each other, the least you can do is do it in the Training Center, not here! Not in front of Aeris!"

            Zack, who was just about to draw out his sword, nodded. "Sorry, Aeris…"

            "I'm sorry…" Yuffie whispered.

            They were silent for a while, until Aeris broke the silence with her laughter.

            "Huh?" Zack gave her a puzzled look. "What's so funny, Aeris?"

            "I'm sorry," Aeris giggled. "It's just that—seeing you and Yuffie fighting like that… you two must know each other really well."

            Zack sighed, shaking his head. "Man, Aeris, this friend of yours here… I don't know how I put up with her."

* * * * * * *

"The hell?!" Cloud yelled, surprising himself and Quistis Trepe. "What do you mean I can't see Aeris?!"

            Trepe nodded. "You will not be allowed to see Aeris… temporarily. Until further notice."

            "What!" Cloud exclaimed in disbelief. "But that's not fair! I did nothing to harm Aeris!"

            Trepe gave him an apologetic smile, something that he wasn't used to seeing. "I'm sorry, Cloud. It isn't my decision."

            "Then who decided it? Sephiroth!" Cloud looked at her with fury.

            "No," Trepe replied. "Even Sephiroth himself is not allowed to see Aeris. You see, Professor Hojo—"

            "Hojo!" Cloud cut her off. "What the hell does he care? He's just one of the teachers here!"

            Trepe shook her head. "Don't you know? Hojo is in charge of many things in this school. It was him who told us not to harm Aeris."

            "Why?"

            "I don't know," she replied. "He said that we can't let anyone hurt Aeris Gainsborough, so—"

            "So, we're giving you, Cloud Strife, a mission far away from here," Hojo stood by the door, interrupting Quistis.

            "Professor Hojo!" Trepe exclaimed in surprised.

            Hojo giggled. "Cloud, you and Sephiroth have something special. Thanks to how you did on your field exam, you are now officially a SeeD, First Class, with Sephiroth."

            Cloud knew that he should have been proud of making it as a SeeD, but deep down inside he wasn't completely happy. "Gee, I passed the exam? After accusing me of harming Aeris?"

            "The girl must be safe at all times," Hojo told him. "And I know that she can't possibly be safe while you and Sephiroth are still around. So I'm sending you to a mission."

            "Ha," Cloud replied. "Why do I suddenly sense that you're up to something?"

            Hojo laughed. "Tomorrow, you, Sephiroth, and one other are going out on a mission…" Hojo gazed at Cloud, eyeing him from head to toe. "I want you to bring something back to me from the Shinra Headquarters."

            Cloud chuckled. "That's it? What a mission." He commented sarcastically. He walked to the door. "Oh, by the way…" Cloud looked the scientist. "What are you planning to do to Aeris?"

            "That is something that you have to find out on your own…" he replied mysteriously.

…to be continued…


	15. eyes on cloud 15

Eyes on Cloud: 15 

Sephiroth sat silently on his bed. His green eyes were fixed on his masamune. How could he have hurt Aeris just like that? How could he have been so careless? _Aeris, I thought I told you to stay in your dorm. Why did you go to the Fire Cavern? You knew… You knew that Cloud would be there, don't you? You knew that I was fighting him._ Sephiroth closed his eyes, his hands trembling in anger, anger for that Cloud Strife. _Is he that guy friend you were telling me about? Aeris… just stay away from him. I'll make sure that he stays away from you. Yes. Cloud is to blame for all this. He is the reason why I stabbed you._

            "Argh!" Sephiroth screamed at the top of his lungs. "Aeris! Why did you have to go to the cavern! Why didn't you listen to me!"

            _It's because of Cloud Strife I can't see my sister. It's because of Cloud. He took you away from me… Aeris… I'm so sorry I failed you. Aeris._ He rose to his feet and looked out the window. "Aeris, I'll make sure that Cloud stays away from you." He closed his eyes shut as he remembered…

_"Brother, what's wrong?" the young Aeris looked at me, her green eyes full of question._

_"Aeris," I whispered, holding my sister's hand. "You are… you're a special girl."_

_She giggled, squeezing my hand. "You always tell me that. But you're special too, Sephiroth. You're very special to me…"_

_"That's why, I can't leave you," I told her. "I will always be here with you, Aeris. I will always be here to protect you."_

_Aeris looked at me with a puzzled glance._

_"Mother told me that someday—they will come to look for you. Someday, they will take you away from me," I said. "I didn't understand what she meant by it, but when Mother was taken away by all those guys, I began to understand. Those guys, someday they will take you, Aeris. But don't worry, I will not let them take my only sister away. You're the only one I have in my life. I will not lose you."_

_Aeris closed her eyes and rested her head against my shoulder. "Brother…" she whispered softly. Now I wasn't sure if she heard what I said. She looked so innocent and beautiful with her eyes closed like that. "I'm not going to leave you. I'll stay with you."_

_"Aeris," I said softly, untying her pink ribbon._

Sephiroth opened his eyes. His tears streamed down his cheeks as he remembered that moment. He promised himself that no matter what he will always protect Aeris. He had never hurt her… until now.

* * * 

"I wonder what's taking Cloud so long," Tifa said.

            She and Vincent were sitting in the cafeteria, both having some iced tea. Tifa took a sip from her drink and glanced up at Vincent. "He should've been back by now. I wonder what Instructor Trepe wanted to talk to him about."

            "I'm sure he'll show up eventually," Vincent replied coolly. "I'm just glad that Aeris' injuries weren't serious."

            "You're right," she agreed with a half-smile. 

            "I still can't get over the fact that Sephiroth is really Aeris' brother," Vincent commented. 

            Tifa nodded. "Yeah, when I ran into Aeris today, she was talking about Sephiroth—how he loves her so much and how he wants to protect her." She sighed. "I still don't understand. It's not like Aeris is in some kind of danger. She doesn't really need protection, does she?"

            "Maybe Sephiroth is just being a big brother," Vincent said.

            "I still don't get it. Why does Sephiroth have to treat Aeris like that? He doesn't even give her a lot of freedom. And here she is, putting up with him. Can't she see what Sephiroth is doing to her?"

            "Aeris has a hard time seeing the bad side in everyone," Vincent replied, taking another sip. "She only sees the good side in everyone."

            Before Tifa had the chance to answer, Zack, who sat next to the empty chair beside her, interrupted her. "You see, there is something strange about her…"

            "Huh? What do you mean, Zack?" Tifa asked, raising an eyebrow.

            Zack scratched his head. "Perhaps Sephiroth is right. Perhaps Aeris does need to be protected."

            "I don't get it," Tifa replied.

            Zack remembered last night's event, as well as his talk with Aeris before the field exam. "I think Aeris has a secret."

            "What kind of secret?" Tifa asked.

            "There's something about her, something that she doesn't want us to know," Zack explained, thinking for a moment. "I'm… drawn to her. There's something about her that I want to understand. I can't explain it well. It's just that… Aeris, she's different than any girls here."

            Vincent gave him a look. "Are you sure you're just not falling for the flower princess?"

            "No," Zack answered. Then he blushed slightly as if he just realized Vincent's question. "I'm not talking about that. And don't change the subject!"

            "Zack, how can you tell that she's hiding something?" Tifa asked, changing the subject.

            "I ran into her earlier today," Zack then told them about his talk with Aeris that morning. "I mean, Cloud can't heal himself like that, can he? Aeris must have done something."

            "Oh, look it's Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed with excitement as she saw Cloud walking up to the group. She waved over to him. "Here Cloud! Over here!"

            Cloud took the empty seat next to Vincent. "Hey everyone…"

            "What took you so long?" Zack asked.

            He sighed and didn't answer.

            "Cloud, Aeris is awake. Did you go see her?" Tifa asked.

            Cloud turned to look at Tifa, but didn't answer the question. "I'm not seeing Aeris… not ever."

            "Huh?" Tifa frowned. "What? Why not?"

            Zack scowled at him. "Is this how you repay the girl who saved your sorry ass from Sephiroth?"

            "I'm leaving for a mission first thing tomorrow," Cloud ignored Zack's remark. "I'm now a SeeD. I'll be working with Sephiroth on a mission. Sephiroth and I are no longer allowed to see Aeris."

            "What!" Vincent blinked in shock.

            "That's bull!" Zack exclaimed harshly.

            "Which part?" Vincent asked. Zack just glared at him.

            "Zack," Cloud looked at him. "Take care of Aeris while I'm gone."

            He didn't give Zack a chance to answer as Cloud left the table without another word.

            "Now that's rather strange," Vincent commented.

            "What should we do, Zack?" Tifa asked.

            "Don't know," he replied, as he lightly thumped his foot. "Looks like I have a girl to protect." He looked at Cloud as he vanished in the crowded hallway. "I'm staying. I will do what I can to figure Aeris out."

            Tifa rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll do what I can to stop Cloud from going to this crazy mission with Sephiroth tomorrow!" she cried as she ran to where Cloud had gone.

            "You shouldn't stand in their way," Vincent warned Zack.

            Zack tried his best to appear innocent. "Whose way? What are you talking about, Vincent?"

            "Cloud and Aeris," he answered. "Don't you know that she's already got her eyes on Cloud? Better stay away from them. I know you."

            Zack laughed. "No need to worry about it, Vince. All I care about is finding out Aeris' secret."

            Vincent laughed. "So you say…" he turned to walk away. "Well, I am outta here. Later, player!"

….to be continued….

~~ sorry this is really short…. =) hmm… This turning out to be a Cloud-Aeris-Zack triangle. 


	16. eyes on cloud: 16

Eyes on Cloud: 16 

"You alright?"

            Cloud didn't need to look up to see who it was. He knew the voice so well. He glanced at the shadow that appeared behind him. He almost smiled as he saw the same spiky hair that his best friend had. But Cloud didn't feel like smiling and celebrating. He knew that he should've been proud for being promoted as SeeD, First Class. He should've been partying and showing off his new title. But Cloud didn't feel like doing any of that. His mind was busy with something else. His thoughts were elsewhere, and as Zack stood there behind him—he knew exactly what he was feeling. Zack and Cloud could read each other's minds. That was how much they knew each other so well.

            He quickly ran a hand through his blonde hair as Zack sat next to him. The two didn't say a word for a while, just sat there in silence, reflecting on their own thoughts.

            "Cloud," Zack finally broke the silence. "Are you sure that you don't wanna see her?"

            He didn't turn to his best friend. Why? Why did he have to ask him that? Zack knew him so well. It was this question that he wanted to avoid answering. Looking up, Cloud just said, "I'd rather not… Please, Zack, I don't wanna think about it."

            Zack nodded. "Aeris is going to be fine. Kadowaki says so…"

            "Really?" Zack could tell that there was hope in his voice. Cloud glanced away from Zack. "Aeris…"

            Zack rose to his feet. "Well… it's too bad that you don't wanna see her. I was just telling Yuffie to bring Aeris to the library tonight, so that you two can spend some time together.

            "You what?" Cloud looked at him in surprised.

            Zack shrugged. "Hey, it's the least I could do. Since you didn't feel like celebrating for making it into SeeD, I thought I'd give you a little treat. So, what do you say? Do you wanna go see Aeris?"

            Cloud reluctant nodded in agreement.

            "Cool!" Zack exclaimed, giving Cloud a little pat on the shoulder. "Goodluck!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He found Aeris waiting for him. She was sitting on one of the tables in the library. Cloud stood by the door for a while and admired her. As if sensing Cloud's presence, Aeris Gainsborough looked up at him. She smiled and waved over for Cloud to come. Cloud sighed in relief. He was not dreaming. Aeris was here with him. Aeris was all right after all. He was glad. And he wanted to smile forever.

            At that moment, Aeris rose to her feet and Cloud was caught off-guard as she suddenly threw herself in his arms. Cloud, not knowing how to react, reluctantly embraced her back. 

            "Oh Cloud!" Aeris whispered, hugging him tighter.

            "Aeris…" he said in a hush tone. 

            They finally let go of each other. As Cloud looked at her, he could see that Aeris' green eyes were filling up with tears. "Aeris…" he looked at her with concern. "You're crying. What's the matter?"

            She just shook her head and wiped her tears away. "It's because… because…" her voice trailed off.

            Cloud looked at her closely. "C'mon, you can tell me…"

            Aeris managed a weak smile, but her eyes were filled with sorrow. "It's because, two important people are leaving me tomorrow. I wish… I wish that there is a way for me to be with them all the time."

            Cloud opened his mouth to reply. However, even he didn't know what else he could say to her. When no words would come out, Cloud just took Aeris in his arms… and she cried in his loving embrace. "Ssh… Aeris, it's OK. Sephiroth and I… we're coming back again for you."

            Aeris looked up at him. "Promise?"

            "I promise," Cloud agreed. 

            Aeris smiled. "I'm glad…" she let go of him. "Cloud, I feel much better now."

            Cloud, suddenly remembering what had happened with Aeris earlier, looked at Aeris with concern. "Aeris, please go to bed now. You're still not in the best condition. Please rest."

            She just stubbornly shook her head. "I'm fine. My injury is not that serious."

            "Just take it easy, alright?" Cloud advised.

            Aeris nodded. "Of course…" 

            Cloud smiled at Aeris for a while. Then he looked away. "I-I'll miss you… you know…"

            "Me too," Aeris answered. "Let's just spend the rest of the night together."

            He nodded and said nothing more. 

~ ~ ~

Tifa watched Aeris and Cloud as she hid behind the door near the library's entrance. She knew how Aeris felt too, with Cloud leaving tomorrow like that. Sighing, she slowly walked away. As she looked up, she halted into a sudden stop as she found Vincent Valentine standing in front of her.

            "You all right?" he asked Tifa.

            Looking away, she reluctantly nodded her head. "Yes," she sighed. "I feel happy for Aeris… and Cloud."

            Vincent glanced to the new couple. Aeris and Cloud didn't even seem to notice their presence for they were absorbed in each other's embrace. He looked at Tifa in concern. "Are you sure?"

            Tifa smiled warmly at Vincent, his caring nature had always touched her. "I'm sure… Very sure, in fact."

            Vincent didn't answer, but was suddenly taken aback when Tifa suddenly threw herself in his arms, holding him in a tight bear hug. "T-Tifa…" he hushed. He wasn't sure how to respond to her hug at first, but he slowly returned Tifa's hug, tightening his arms around Tifa. She smiled at the feeling of Vincent's touch. For the first time ever, Tifa finally felt accepted and loved… by someone really special. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

            "Vincent…" she whispered.

            Vincent was just about to reply when he was rudely interrupted by Zack's annoying voice.

            "Er… sorry to break the cute moment but uh…" Zack piped in, laughing a little.

            Tifa and Vincent both let go of each other and turned to Zack. Tifa didn't bother to hide her annoyance as she folded her arms over her chest. "What do you want, Zack?"

            "Gee, Teef, get a grip, will ya?" Zack replied, a playful look on his face. Scratching his head, he continued, "I just have a brilliant idea."

            Tifa rolled her eyes. "Oh great, just what we need."

            "Hey! Trust me, Teef, you're gonna love it!" Zack exclaimed in excitement. "I just found out that half of the students are out tonight."  
            "Are you serious?" Vincent asked.

            He quickly nodded his head. "Yes, as a matter of fact, they all went to Gold Saucer. Heard there's a party going on there tonight. Everyone's gone… I believe that they used the Cetra Teleporter to get there."

            "What!" Tifa looked at him in shock.

            Zack smiled at her reaction. "Y'see what I'm getting at here? We're going to Gold Saucer. We're sneaking out to get our asses to that party!"

            "Zack, don't be ridiculous!" Tifa shot at him. "You know that we can't! We're gonna get in trouble!"

            Zack was just about to answer when they saw Aeris and Cloud heading to their direction. "Oh look! It's them! Guess what guys!" 

            "What?" Cloud asked.

            Zack then briefly explained to them his so-called "brilliant idea." 

            When he was finished, Cloud glanced at Aeris, waiting for her rejection. However, he did not get that. Instead, Aeris looked up at Cloud with a bright smile on her face. Clinging onto his arm happily, she grinned. "I think that it's a great idea, Cloud! Let's do it!"

            "A-are you sure?" Cloud couldn't believe that Aeris would suggest such a thing.

            She nodded. "Yeah, come on, Cloud! Where's your sense of adventure?"

            Vincent looked at Aeris carefully. "Aeris, you do realize that we're violating the law."

            "Oh I know that, Vincent," Aeris replied. "But it doesn't matter. I don't care if I get in trouble or not…" she turned to look at Cloud. "I… I just want to spend the rest of my night with Cloud…"

            Cloud's respond was to run his hand through his spiky blonde hair. Zack watched his best friend in amusement. "Great, so it's settled then!"

            "Hold on a minute. We didn't say we're gonna go yet," Vincent said.

            "Aw come on!" Zack cried.

            "Just come with us, Vincent, Tifa…" Aeris said to them.

            Tifa looked at Vincent for a while. After a long heavy silence, Tifa finally nodded in agreement. "Fine… but this is gonna be the only time we're letting Zack convince us to break the law."

            "So let's jet!" Zack exclaimed.

            They all followed Zack down the hallway. Cloud held Aeris' hand as they walked behind him. Tifa and Vincent walked side by side without holding each other's hands. Tifa was not sure whether she should be making any move, but she decided to save it for later. She almost smiled at the thought but was interrupted by our favorite ninja and materia hunter/thief, Yuffie Kisaragi.

            Yuffie leapt over and over, dancing her way toward Zack. "Heeyy! You didn't forget about me now, did you, Zacky boy?! Hee hee…" she giggled.

            Zack sighed, obviously irritated. "You're coming with us?" He was not even surprised.

            "Uh-huh…" Yuffie grinned. She then linked her arm with Zack's. "You can't get away with me that easily!"

            Zack, Yuffie, Vincent, Tifa, Cloud, and Aeris strolled down the hallway. Zack led them to the directory where they found a statue, shining silver and pale green. "This is what they call the Cetra Teleporter. It's connected to Gold Saucer, neat huh?"

            "A… C-Cetra Teleporter…?" Aeris whispered weakly, staring at the statue in disbelief.

            "That's right! It was used by the Ancients to travel around the world. It's gonna take us there in a second. It was actually created by magic," Zack explained.

            Tifa smiled, looking at the Cetra Teleporter with admiration. "So this statue was a teleporter after all. The Cetras must have great spiritual energy."

            Zack nodded. "Yes. The Cetras are magical beings indeed. They are capable of summoning even the most deadliest guardian force in the world."

            Aeris smiled nervously. "Uh… I believe that not all Cetras are that evil, Zack."

            Zack turned to Aeris. "I didn't say the Cetras were evil, Aeris. Anyway, what are we waiting for? Let's get going."

            Cloud scratched his head. "You sure this is safe, Zack?"

            "Yeah, I'm sure. I've used this before."

            Cloud frowned. "When was that?"

            Zack laughed. "It doesn't matter. Let's just go."

            But Cloud didn't look too convinced. "How did you know so much about the Cetras anyway?"

            He winked. "Oh I have my ways…"

            Aeris lowered her gaze on the ground, avoiding Zack's gaze. Slowly, she took Cloud's hand and glanced at him. 

            "You okay, Aeris?" he asked.

            She nodded. No… she must not let Zack bother her. No matter what she was to hide her true identity, her secret from him, from Zack—no matter what it takes. She forced a smile. "I'm alright, Cloud. Zack's right. Let's just go…" Aeris took a step toward the Teleporter when the orb that she wore on her hair suddenly started glowing. Not only that, but the Teleporter glowed even brighter.

            "Aeris!" Cloud exclaimed, immediately pulling her away from the Teleporter. 

            "Your materia's glowing a pale green, Aeris," Vincent observed.

            "Oh…" she whispered softly. Aeris reluctantly took the glowing white materia from her ribbon. "I-I've… I've never seen this glow this way…"

            Yuffie looked amazed. "Wow, Aeris! That—that materia's so, like, cool!"

            Aeris held onto her materia tighter. "It was a memento from my mother…"

            "And I thought you told me that that's a useless materia!" Yuffie cried, feeling a little left out.

            She lowered her gaze. "I…" her voice trailed off. She could feel Zack's penetrating stare right about now. "It doesn't matter. I can't talk about it now. Let's just get to Gold Saucer."

            "Aeris…" Cloud whispered.

            "You heard the girl, Zack! Let's go!" Yuffie pushed him toward the statue.

            But Zack did not leave his gaze from Aeris. He continued to look at her, studying her and remembering every detail of her glowing green eyes. Aeris could only avoid Zack's gaze by not looking at him.

            "Let's go," Cloud ordered.

= end of chapter 16 =


	17. eyes on cloud: 17

· **A/N: **Now I'm kinda rushing all of my fanfics… especially this one. Believe it or not, this was my first fanfic here on ff.net – and I'm STILL working on it. I'm so bad… but I'm doing my best… I hope to finish all of my unfinished fics… anyways, thanks to those who are still reading this fic. I know that a lot of you have stopped reading this piece. But really, thanks for putting up with me and for your patience. This fic is a humorous romance fic… if you want a more serious A/C fic, check out my latest A/C fic 'When The Soldier Meets The Flower Girl'. I really want to finish all of my fics… thanks for reading!!

· **Dedication:** Also I would like to dedicate this chap to Pan Hiroshima Gainsborough. That gondola ride is for ya. I hope ya like! =)

· **Random FFVII Quote:** "Cloud… I want to meet… you." ~ Aeris Gainsborough

**Eyes on Cloud  
Chapter 17****__**

They arrived at the Gold Saucer and the place was packed with… teenagers! Cloud could only shake his head. He could hardly believe that all of these kids were violating curfew like them. But as he felt Aeris' hand in his, he grinned. It was indeed a good idea to see Aeris one more time before he left for his mission with Sephiroth. Even though he was not allowed to.

"Hey Cloud! Let's go on the rides!" Aeris exclaimed. Cloud couldn't help but smile even wider. Every time Aeris smiled her cute smile, it reminded him of just how much fun Aeris was to be around. He scratched his head, not sure of what to say. Aeris was such a happy girl.

Aeris held her hand together, placing it behind her back and bent down, examining Cloud's face. "Hmm… what, are you thinking that we're too old to go on rides?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "No. It's not that…"

Aeris giggled. "OK, then… let's go on the gondola!"

Zack, Yuffie, Vincent, and Tifa all turned to Cloud and Aeris.

"Don't you guys wanna dance among the crowd here? This place is fun," Zack pointed to the dance floor, occupied by hundreds of teenagers.

Aeris shook her head. "It can wait…" she turned to Cloud. "Cloud, c'mon! There's just something I want to tell you..."

Cloud, a little embarrassed, looked at his best friend, scratching his head at the same time. "Is that OK with you guys?" he asked.

Yuffie giggled. "Oh it's more than OK!" she grabbed hold of Zack's arm. "You two have fun on the gondola!"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Hurry up, all right…"

"Oh Zack, you little pessimist, let them take their time!" Yuffie remarked.

Tifa sighed. "Come on, Vincent, dance with me…"

Vincent, too shy to respond, just stood there and looked at Tifa. Shaking her head, Tifa pulled Vincent towards the dance floor, where they joined the huge mob. Yuffie jumped up and down and then grabbed hold of Zack's arm, ignoring the fact that he was annoyed as hell. 

Aeris watched Yuffie and Zack as they disappeared in the crowd. "Yuffie's so excited…" she looked at Cloud. "I wonder what Zack fed her…" She giggled.

"She's always been flirtatious…" Cloud commented, as he remembered his first encounter with the young ninja.

"Well, let's just forget about them for now," Aeris suggested, holding Cloud's hand. "Let's just go on the gondola."

Aeris and Cloud walked away from the crowd and looked toward the hole that would lead them to the gondola ride. Cloud turned to Aeris. "You're so insistent. How come you want to go on the gondola that much?" he asked.

Aeris opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again. She couldn't possibly tell him now. She couldn't tell him that it was Zack that had been bothering since they'd arrived at Gold Saucer. Aeris leaned closer to Cloud. "What's wrong with wanting to be alone with you, Cloud?" she asked softly.

Cloud turned away. "It's not that… Aeris, it's just…"

Aeris beamed. "Great! Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go on the gondola!" She then grabbed hold of Cloud's wrist and pulled him down to the hole.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Hey!"

The waiter stopped and looked at the silver-haired teenager, holding up an empty glass.

"Yeah you!" Sephiroth answered.

It was obvious that the waiter was having a hard time hiding the fear in his eyes. He slowly walked toward Sephiroth. "Y-Yes… what can I do for you?"

"Gimme more drink," Sephiroth ordered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hey I know that tonight's teens night and all… but are you over eighteen?"

"Yes I'm 18 years old," Sephiroth replied, slamming the empty glass down. "Now give me some more drink!"

The waiter reluctantly took his empty glass and filled it with more brandy. Sephiroth gave a satisfied smile and took a sip.

"Hey Sephiroth. Never expected you to be drinking like this," a voice said from behind him.

Sephiroth turned to look and found Rufus Shinra standing there, grinning. Rufus was the president in the student council. Sephiroth frowned. "Why are you here? You're the president. I never expected you to be bar hopping."

Rufus chuckled as he took a seat next to him. "Hey, everyone's here at Gold Saucer anyways. I just can't miss all the fun, y'know?"

Sephiroth nodded. "I can already hear Instructor Trepe lecturing you to be a good student."

"I know," he agreed. "So, what are you doing here anyway? Heard Professor Hojo put you on a mission tomorrow."

"Yes," he replied, his face growing serious as he thought about Cloud and his sister. "And I have to go with Cloud Strife—the new SeeD."

"Cloud Strife?" Rufus echoed. "Are you talking about that spiky-headed guy? He's always been a quiet one."

Sephiroth scowled. "Apparently, my sister has fallen for that jerk."

"Your sister? The innocent Aeris?!" Rufus exclaimed. Then he let out a quick laugh. "I'm not surprised. A lot of guys have a thing for her."

Sephiroth gave him a look. "You're talking about MY sister."

"Oh right… sorry…"

He looked away. "I hate that Professor Hojo."

"How come?"

Sephiroth slammed the glass down on the table. "He wouldn't allow me to see my own sister!"

"Huh? Why is that?" Rufus looked a bit interested.

"I… hurt her by accident…" Sephiroth answered, shaking his head as he remembered the horror in Aeris' face. "She did that… to protect Cloud."

Rufus sadly shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear that, Seph."

"I failed to protect her… I told her that I'd be her bodyguard…" 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Thanks for riding on the gondola with me, Cloud," Aeris whispered as the two seated across from each other on the tiny wooden gondola. Aeris looked out the window, watching the magnificent view. Aeris knew that she would eventually have to tell someone about her secret, about her heritage. She had not told a soul, not even Yuffie, her best friend about it… but if she were to tell Cloud her and Sephiroth's secret, then it would be all right. She knew that she could trust him. Aeris sighed and stared down at her lap, thinking of how to word everything.

"Aeris?" Cloud said softly, looking at her with concern. "Are you alright? You seem out of it."

Aeris looked up and smiled weakly at him. "I'm okay…"

Cloud still didn't look too convinced. "But you said that you wanted to talk to me about something?"

She slowly nodded her head. "Yes, Cloud, it's about my heritage—" She was immediately cut off by the sound of the cracking fireworks that appeared in the night sky. Aeris quickly looked out of the window and stared in awe at the colorful lights. "Oh look Cloud! It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Cloud looked out of the window and nodded. "Yeah, it's a lovely sight."

Aeris' eyes sparkled as she watched the fireworks. The two continued to watch until it was finished. When it ended, Aeris glanced over to Cloud and sighed. "Cloud, there's something you have to know about myself… and my brother…"

Cloud clenched his teeth as he remembered what Sephiroth had done to Aeris, and just knowing that he was her brother didn't help at all. He wanted to get angry, but he expertly kept his cool and eyed Aeris patiently. "What about it?" he asked.

"Do you know anything about the Ancients?" she suddenly asked.

"Not much," he answered, shrugging his shoulders. "All I know is that they are extinct."

"Oh," Aeris looked away from him. "I-I see…" she whispered. "But Cloud… you don't really believe that, do you?"

"It's what I've always come to believe," Cloud answered.

Aeris got to her feet. Cloud was shocked as Aeris sat right next to him, looking at him with her big green eyes. "Cloud, would you believe me if I told you something that may shock you?"

Cloud opened his mouth but no words escaped his lips. Scratching his head, he replied, "Exactly what are you trying to get at Aeris?"

She sighed. "If I tell you that one of your friends is a living Cetra, would you believe me?"

"Huh?!" Cloud looked at her in shocked, his eyes widening.

Aeris looked away, shaking her head. "And Cloud… would you accept her for the way she is? Even though she is different?"

"Yes, a friend's a friend, right?" Cloud replied.

Aeris smiled a little. "Cloud, there is a Cetra…" she whispered softly and mysteriously. "…she tries so hard to fit in. She even tries so hard to hide her powers from other people so people would accept her for the way she is. No one but her family knows about her true identity. This family, this half-Cetra family is the only living Cetra left on the Planet… they are the survivors of the Ancient race."

Cloud looked at Aeris carefully. "Who is this, Aeris?"

Aeris turned to look away from Cloud's gaze. "She is sitting next to you, Cloud."

"A-Aeris… you mean you're—"

She nodded her head repeatedly. "Yes. I'm a Cetra, Cloud. Me and Sephiroth… we're the only Ancients alive."

"B-But Aeris… what about your parents?"

She lowered her gaze on the ground sadly. "Dead…" she hissed. "…but it's alright. Their souls have already returned to the Planet." Neither one of them spoke for the longest time. Aeris closed her eyes and as she opened them again, a drop of tear fell from her green eye. 

"Aeris…" Cloud whispered, looking at her with concern. He wasn't sure what to tell her now. He didn't know how to comfort her. He was never an expert in this field.

But Aeris looked up and smiled. "It's alright, Cloud… it's OK now…" she looked at his handsome face. "…Cloud, does that mean… knowing that I'm a Cetra, that I'm different from you, does that mean that we're still… friends?"

Cloud nodded his head quickly. "Of course. I would never stop being friends with you. Aeris is Aeris right? You are what you are. You are who you are… Aeris will always be Aeris…my friend…" _And my love,_ he wanted to add, but he didn't dare to.

"Oh Cloud!" Aeris exclaimed as she threw herself in Cloud's strong arms. This caught him by surprise at first, but as he smelled the sweet fragrance of her golden brown hair, he gently wrapped his arms around Aeris' slender body, savoring the moment.

He closed his blue eyes. "Aeris…" he hissed. Opening his eyes, he took Aeris' chin up so that she would face him. He stared at her innocent glowing Cetra green eyes for the longest time, remembering every detail of her goddess-like features.

"C-Cloud…" she whispered softly, staring back at him.

Cloud then slowly moved closer to her until he found Aeris' pink lips and passionately kiss her. Aeris' response was just a soft peck at first, but when Cloud's kisses became faster, she didn't hesitate to do the same to him, to give him the pleasure that he wanted so badly.

But Cloud broke away from the kiss. No, he wouldn't do anything to destroy her purity. Aeris was too innocent and too special. He wouldn't let anything like that happen to her. "Aeris… will you be… can I… can I be your… boyfriend?" Cloud shyly asked Aeris, slightly blushing as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

Aeris giggled and looked at him. "I would love to…" she answered with a smile.

Cloud couldn't help but muster a huge grin at Aeris' reply.

And for the rest of the ride, together, Cloud held Aeris protectively in his muscular arms, as their curious eyes watched the star-filled night sky above them. When a shooting star flew across the violet sky, Aeris mouthed a wish before she fell asleep in Cloud's arms.

= end of chapter 17 =

A/N: I know that Sephiroth is not an Ancient, but let's just assume that in this fanfiction, he is ok? Thanks for reading this! =) More mess to come in the next chapter…

~ Kristine


End file.
